Jesse McCartney is Disguised
by jessecraze
Summary: Jesse McCartney is a celebrity by day, killer by night. Lover, friend, father, famous and in trouble with the law. Running scared, fighting for his family. He does it all and keeps it a secret too! read on...


This is one of my most intense, heated, sexual, fics full of profanity and pure imagination. I'm not proud of this one but I must say it's very different from what you will find anywhere else on the net to do with Jesse McCartney.

JESSE MCCARTNEY IS: DISGUISED by: Only the CraZiest

The Intoduction:  
>Jesse's pov.<br>On a foggy Thursday night 2am, i'm in the back seat of a taxi cab, riding through central park, with a girl I met 45 minutes ago in the club, named 'Lisa'.  
>She has long, light brown, hair and deep hazle-nut eyes! Her voice is sexy and so is her body. We are making out passionately, as feel up her leg and under her skirt. She likes how it feels and starts to feel up me as well. I smirk at her and say to the driver, 'Take us to the Plazza hotel, please.' The Taxi driver nods and drives us there. Lisa smiles at me in a very naughty way and moves her finger nail slowly across my lips. I kiss her finger, glairing into her eyes so arroused. When we arrived at the plazza, I checked myself in quickly and rushed her up to a room. There, I took her in my arms making her my pleasure for the evenning. Her long hair dangled, as I leaned her back eating her neck and undressing her. Once she was undressed, I threw her back onto the bed, now pulling off my tie. Lisa glaired up at me licking her lips and said, 'You have no idea how much i'm your fan. I'd do anything for you, Jesse!' I raised up my eyebrows and said, 'Anything?' She nodded and just layed there, not sure what I would do. It was obvious I had alot to drink and lately i've been very stressed out. For some reason, sex kind of relaxes me. You could say in a weird, hurtful way, I take out my stress on certain people, that I shouldn't. Innocent girls, who support me. I was also very horny in the mix. When my clothes were off, I climbed onto Lisa and messaged her chest, eating up her neck again. She moaned saying, 'I swear whatever you want, you can have. Your music is so good, not to mention your voice is so sexy.' I smirked and lifted up her legs, spreading them apart. Then I slid myself into her, forcing my way in and started to rock her body. Lisa smiled at me with a whine and said, 'I can't believe we are doing this. I love you so much!' I gleemed at her, only in this for one thing. Basicaly, I just had my way with her. Thrusting into her so hard and making her scream my name. Lisa moaned, whined and panted like crazy. After I lost it on her, I jumped up and ran for the bathroom, leaving her there alone to catch her breath. Then I came back out and allowed to her sleep with me. When mornning came, I felt something wet going up my neck. I barely opened one eye, still very tired and see Lisa is awake and kissing on me. She grinned at me and said, 'Good mornning baby. Did you sleep well?' I stretched and said, 'God, what time is it?' She smiled and said, 'It's 8. Hey, you want me to go get us some breakfast? I'll buy, since you bought the drinks last night.' I shook my head and said, 'No I have to go into the studio.' Then I stood up off the bed, rushing for my pants. I then said, 'I'm already late as it is.' Lisa frowned and said, 'You can't take one day off?' I glaired at her and said, 'What do you think?' Lisa shrugged and then said, 'Well how about dinner? My place?' I shook my head again and said, 'No, i'm too busy.' She put her head down a minute. Then she lifted it back up and said, 'Well then can you do something this weekand? Seriously, there is no way you have no time at all to do something.' I rolled my eyes at her, sighed and said, 'I did something last night, didn't I? Lisa nodded. Then I said, 'Well there you go!' I could tell she was upset and not giving up on me easily. To be honest I don't know what came over me, but I knew since i've seduced her, she's one of those chicks who is attached. Feels like she has a part of me in her and most likely, wants to spend her life with me. I couldn't take her nagging and begging. So I got up on the bed grunting and said, 'It's not you, it's me. I don't wanna go out with you, take you out anywhere or meet up with you ever again.' Lisa ran her hand through my hair and said, 'Jesse come on.. You've been single long enough. Who's gonna care for you when you come home after a long stressful, day?' I sighed and said, 'That's just it. I'm very stressed out and I certainly, don't need you there to worsen the cause!' Lisa gasped and said, 'NO, I wouldn't make things worse! I love you! I'd take very good care of you...' Something inside me was getting very, very, angry! The more she talked and nagged me on, the more frustraited I became. Before I knew it, I had my hands around her neck yelling, 'Shut the f*ck up, b*tch! You don't have a clue about my job or my stress. You don't know me. You are just a slut.' Lisa was scared and began to tear up. Her whole body shook and she said quietly, 'I'm not a slut...' I smirked and said, 'Well you sure f*cked with me last night, didn't you?' Lisa just looked up at me, obviously frightend as can be! Then I shut my eyes tight and squeezed around her neck a little tiger. I opened my eyes and saw Lisa barely responding or breathing. My nerves were building up and I began to think about what I just did. If Lisa was to get up and run, she could turn me in for sexual-harassment and abuse. I couldn't let her do that, so I grabbed the pillow next to me and pressed it onto her face, allowing her to take her last breath. Then I got up, finished putting my clothes on and hurried downstairs. Once I entered the lobby, I felt like every person had their eyes on me. I rushed out to a cab and got in saying, 'Take me to dautry street, please.' As we were riding along, my palms were super sweaty and I could barely swallow. I have no clue if I really killed Lisa or not and I have no clue why, but all I know, is i'm very angry at life. My fience` ran off and left me, not to mention a various of other current tradgedies have taken place over time. I think I kept all the hurt in for too long and now i'm finally letting it out. As of now, i'm a murderer!<p>

Chapter 1. Jesse's pov.  
>It's been weeks, since I feel like I murdered Lisa and i'm not able to hardly eat or sleep. Not to mention, the music awards are comming up soon and they asked me to host. How would I be able to pull this off? (I had to) So I told myself to suck things up and push through. It was the only way, to keep my popularity up and keep the cash flow going. I made it through and sure enough I had girls throwing themselves at me. One girl caught my eye though, that wasn't throwing herself at he. She had on a mini, black, dress and red hot stilettos! Quickly I made my way over to her and started flirting with her. I could tell she was planning on playing a little hard to get, but she couldn't. Looking into my eyes, I made her very weak. So I bought her a few rounds of drinks, chatting with her a little bit and then took her out of there. Her name was Bri and she was so fresh and new. Nothing like Lisa was. Ofcourse since Lisa, I haven't had anymore sex, but i'm ready now. (so very ready) I made out with her the whole way to my suite and then when we got inside, I leaned her up against the door and kissed down her neck, then bent down to where her sexy, long, legs were and kissed down them and back up. Once I got to her dress, I pushed it up out of my way, so I could kiss all the way to her pantie line. She moaned and said, 'Wow, Jesse McCartney is a naughty boy!' Bri giggled and after I kissed up her legs, I stood back up taking her hand and pulling her over by the bed. Then turned her around and unzipped her dress, letting it fall. Bri smiled and I started nibbling up the back of her neck, messaging the front of her. She moaned sweetly and then said, 'Oh wow, this is so hot.' I grinned now and pushed her back onto the bed. Bri started scooting herself back onto the pillows, obviously ready for me. I undid my tie and started to unbutton my zipper. Bri just watched me instensely, bitting her bottom lip and looking like she wants me now. I got out of my clothes and climbed up on the bed, ontop of her. We kissed awhile longer, till I raised Bri up to unhook her bra. Then I pushed her back and raised up her legs, pulling off her panites. Bri giggled and said, 'This is fun.' I nodded and took off my boxers, now about to have her. She smiled, raising up her eyesbrows and saying, 'oooh.' I smiled too and spreaded her legs. Then I quickly inserted myself into her and started to thrust. Bri tilted her head back and started to moan already. The feeling was very good for me and I felt my muscles relax. (Deffently a joy ride) I grinned super big and thrusted faster. Bri moaned louder and said, 'Oh yea...' Her voice was ten times sexier than my fience's ever was or Lisa's ecspecially. So I thrusted deeper, making Bri whine a little bit. I loved hearing her whine. It wasn't a painful or pitiful whine, it was a sexy feels so good, whine. So I went even futher and deeper. I too, started to moan loudly saying, 'Oh God...' Bri grinned at me and gazed into my eyes. I got a good look into her eyes as well and felt this urge of ectasy! This girl has got me trippin'! So I wrapped my arms and legs around her, now kissing her passionately and thrusted much harder and deeper. Bri cried out loud, sounding so helpless and amazing. I knew I was making her so weak and unable to move. I guess i'm making her numb. Finally our legs quivered badly and we both started leaking out. Things slowed down and both Bri and I were breathing heavy and trying to calm ourselves down. I looked at her smirking and kissed her one last time. Then I barely got up and headed to the bathroom. Bri was still breathing heavy and saying to herself quietly, 'Oh God, that was so good.' I grinned bigger, knowing I pleasured her good! When I came back out, I couldn't wait to snuggle her. I did and we talked awhile, before falling alseep. Next mornning, I got up to get dressed. To my surprise, Bri stayed asleep. I left her a little note thanking her for a fun time and told her i'd call her again sometime. Then I rushed out, to make sure things didn't get personal yet. I needed to still cool off from the whole Lisa thing, before getting too close to anybody. Luckily I sneaked out of the hotel with my bag and hurried into the cab, to make my way back to the studio again!<p>

Chater 2. Jesse's pov.  
>The next week i'm on the golf course with some majour producers and we are betting who can hit the furthest and ofcourse, I bet the most money, not afraid of these guys. Once I hit my ball, it flys to the point it's gone. I smirk and say, 'Well fellas, you can't see my ball anymore, so I guess I win the bet!' All the guys roll their eyes at me and start get out their pens and checkbooks. I smirk and hold out my hand, gladly taking their money. Then as i'm leaving, i'm giving Bri a surprise call. I ask her to be ready for dinner and another fun night. (I can't wait for this) After i'm at the resturaunt, Bri takes a cab and meets me. I'm waiting outside a little french, cisuine. I see her get out of a cab in a very tight fitting and revealing, red dress. I light up and say, 'Hey.' She says, 'Hey.' and then kisses my cheeck. I support my hand on her lower back and lead her inside to eat. After we enjoy a nice, fancy, dinner, we both get in a cab and head back to my suite i'm in. We go in and I run a hot, relaxing, bath. There we sit and talk quietly. Bri questions how long i'll be recording in new york and I negelect to give out any details or personal buisness. I'm trying to keep this evenning, fun and friendly, but not close friendly. Just flirty, friendly! After we've enjoyed our bath, we are back on the bed moanning and thrusting. Bri is yelling out my name and pulling out my hair. I'm grunting and eating her neck up. Bri squeels and starts shaking, getting so weak. The bed is obviously older and squeaking so loud. I didn't care though. Even if the whole world heared me, I didn't care. Something about Bri, was so increditable to me. I thrusted so hard and fast, Bri cried out and held onto me for dear life. I started yelling out too, not able to take it, but didn't wanna stop. Though I was losing it, so I had to slow things down. Bri sighed heavy and said, 'Oh wow...' I smiled and said, 'Better than last time.' She nodded saying, 'Mhmmm... wow...' I kissed up her neck and then Bri said, 'So, what do you really think about me so far?' I grinned sly and said, 'You're a hoe!' Bri gasped and said, 'Excuse me?' I smirked and said, 'Don't worry, I like you more than just the sex.' Bri rolled her eyes and said, 'Well lucky for you if you weren't so damn sexy, i wouldn't speak to you again.' I sighed and laid my head on her chest, allowing her to play with my hair gently. Then I got to wondering about if I should really get close to bri or keep my distance... After all, once she finds out I killed a fan, she will probably be scared of me anyway. Well, I didn't wanna worry about it all right now. I just wanted to enjoy the momment. So I closed my eyes and just layed in her arms, so relaxed! The next day, I told her i'd call her again soon and then we went our seperate ways. I had to do a photo shoot and all I could think about durring it, was ectasy with Bri! I'm not sure i'm inlove, but i'm sure it will be awhile, before I ever get tired of getting her in the sack!<p>

Chapter 3. Jesse's pov.  
>I've not decided what to do about Bri, but i'm for sure I need to move on with life, like Lisa never exsisted. I'm at a friend's house, celebrating their 30th birthday. Little did I know, lots of fine woman would be flocking around me. As much as I was thinking of Bri, I too, was thinking of myself. I haven't called Bri in awhile, nor has she called me. (maybe i'm not inlove?) It was hard to tell, though this was my chance to move on. One girl in paticular, was really cute. I chit-chatted with her for awhile, but she didn't seem like the swinger type. (Damn, she sure is cute!) I found out her name was 'Emily'! (How adorable) I talked with her and tried to get her home, but she wasn't interested in that thing.. (Maybe i'll try again later) Then I went over to another fine woman and chatted with her. She sat on a couch with her legs crossed, her head tilted back and shades on. She looked like she was too cool to speak to anybody, but as soon as I started chatting with her, she opened right up. I got to know her some, got her name and then her number too! She was, 'Donna' and her number was crazy. I assumed it wasn't her real number, but she dared me to call it. Then after we talked long enough, she said in my ear, 'I'm bored, do you wanna get out of here with me?' I nodded thinking how sexy she was. So I went with her and like any other crazy night, I took this chick in my bed! We rolled around, moanning. Then I didn't mean to and said, 'Thats good, Bri..' Donna glaired at me and said, 'Who the hell is Bri? My name is Donna!' I turned blood red and said, 'Bri is um...' Donna smirked and said, 'What, your girlfriend, you perve?' I shook my head and then said, 'Um, not really, just...' Donna grinned and said, 'You are a very, very, bad boy!' Then she kissed on my ear. I got nervious and said, 'Um, but what about Bri?' Donna sighed and said, 'She wont find out. I'll keep this thing between us!' Then she winked at me and nibbled on my ear. I didn't know how to controll things and was trying to feel bad for Bri, but I was too damn selfish and horny. So I pounded donna and had the roughest sex, I ever had! When it was done, Donna layed on my chest with the biggest smile on her face. Even though I felt better, now that my hardness was gone, I felt horrible, becuase of Bri. Something made me think there was more than ectasy with her. What was it, though? As I layed there thinking, Donna started sharing with me her dreams for the future! I got a bad feeling, she was attaching herself to me and I hated it. Donna treated me like we were soulmates lost and now found. That really turned me off. The more she talked about it, the more I was ready to hi-jack out of the room! I stood up away from her and started to get dressed. Donna raised up and said, 'Where are you going, boo?' I frowned and said, 'Trust me, i'm notcha boo!' She grinned and said, 'Awe, you are perfect for me!' I shook my head and said, 'Oh no i'm not, I just had sex with you, becuase I was horny and you had nice boobs.' Donna got mad, stood up by me and slapt my face!' Ofcourse I got angry and slapped her back. She gasped and said, 'You just hit a girl!' I nodded and said, 'B*tch! I pounded you last night and I could pound you again.' Donna got even more mad and pushed me. So I pushed her back. She fell back on the bed squeeling and said, 'Stop it! YOu are so rude!' I got on top of her, right in her face and said, 'I've done more rude stuff than this and I don't think you wanna know what it was...' She rolled her eyes and said, 'Please, you can't get more rude than this!' I smirked and found myself placing my hands around her neck. Ofcourse the flash back of what I did to Lisa, came into my mind and I got scared. I let go and Donna was just gazing at me, shaking and scared. She gulped and said, 'Oh my God! Were you going to choke me?' I slowly walked off, grabbing my suit jacket and tie and walked out of the room. I stood there catching my breath and trying to think things out. (what is cuasing me to be so angry and hateful? Oh no... Donna could turn me in!) The more I thought things out, I got more scared and knew I could be in big trouble. I didn't wanna be in jail, I was famous. I needed to be walking the streets of new york and l.a! So I hurried back inside, finding Donna still sitting on the bed scared. I walked up to her and said, 'Donna?' She looked up at me with tears and said, 'Y-yea?' I sighed and said, 'You wouldn't turn me in, for trying to choke you, would you?' Donna shrugged and said, 'Why did you do that? I was scared to death! I don't want you killing me...' I smirked and said, 'I thought so!' Then I got on top of her, pushing her back onto the bed and grabbed around her throat and began to squeeze with all my might, grunting and shaking all over. Then a tear hit my and I quickly let go. Donna was bright red in the face and in a waterfall of tears. I got so angry I grabbed yet another pillow holding it down on her facce saying, 'Stop crying, b*tch!' I realized what I was doing and started thinking of all my family and loved ones. I began to cry and ran out of the suite and rushed to a cab, knowing I had to go somewhere to stop the madness and fast.. Once I was in the cab, I was getting a text from Bri. I read it with a smile, then frowned, knowing I couldn't reply, becuase she would know something was wrong and I can't tell her! I can't tell anyone! NO ONE, is to find out about Lisa or Donna... Damn, two girls I sufficated?<p>

Chapter 4. Jesse's pov.  
>The pressure was on, as I had two girl's blood on my hands. One night I woke up in a sweat, dreamming a very dark dream of what i've done. I needed to get things off my mind. I got my phone and started texting Bri. To my painful surprise, she was on a date already. My heart ripped into two and I breathed heavy. Then I got upset, thinking about how my fience` did me and didn't want it to happen again. (Maybe being inlove doesn't exsist?) I got up from my slump and got ready to go out. Called my boys and we all went to the spot. There was lots of woman to choose from. None of them looked like Bri, but they were fine. I ended up dancing with this colored girl. She wasn't bad looking and she could really move. Her name was, 'Tori'. Tori grinded on me through two songs and then I asked to hang out with her privately. Tori came with me to my suite and ended up being very agressive. I let her kiss on me, then as I had my way with her, she ended up taking controll. At first I got excited at the feeling, then it got crazy, rough! I missed the ectasy and passion with Bri. I had no clue if she too, was freaking with her date and it drove me nuts, wondering about her. (Is she having a good time without me?) I wasn't feeling Tori like I thought I would and tried to stop her. Tori turned crazy and said, 'oh no, you are f*cking with me, till I get my O.' I was like, 'What the hell, crazy hoe?' Tori slapped me and said, 'You are bad, shut up! Take this, you little boy!' My eyes got huge and I pushed her off, rolling ontop of her and started to squeeze her neck scaring her and said, 'Oh! Who is the little one now?' Tori gulped and said, 'You are sphyco, fool!' I rolled my eyes with a smirk and said, 'Oh i'm sphyco? DIE FREAK!' Sure enough, my hands were choking her and how to stop this, I couldn't stop this. I was in killer mode. (Okay, just um, put the pillow over her face, so you don't have to see her face turn blue!) I did cover her face and then ran off. I walked out of the hotel, dark outside with fog. I flipped up my jacket collar and just walked. Where I was going to, I didn't care, I just wanted to walk. To my happy surprise, I get a new text from Bri. She's telling me her date left her and shes bored. I grinned so excited and told her to meet me somewhere. Once we met up, I took her for drinks and then to a new hotel. I certainly couldn't take her to the one I was just at, becuase Tori is probably still laying there. So I get us a room and with my luck, we have ectasy again. I tell Bri how I was thinking of her all night and I was glad her date left her, so I could have her. Bri actually liked what I said and told me she only dated the guy, becuase I haven't called her in awhile and she assumed I wasn't ineterested. I felt bad and was on the spot, becuase I do wanna be with her, I just know she will be scared of me, once she finds out i've kill 4 girls! Innocent fans, who were only fooling with me, to get me to notice them. I've been very selfish and angry. I tried to nicely tell Bri i've been busy and that I never stopped thinking about her for one second. She grinned and then we had another round of ectasy. When it was all done, I snuggled her up to sleep. Next mornning, I woke up and when I saw the sun hitting her hair and making it shiny, I smirked and had to think about it all really good, before making anymore moves. Normally I would leave her a sweet note and take off, but I actually didn't wanna leave, I wanted to see her wake up. I just layed there gazing at her, till she finally opened up her eyes seeing me. She smiled and said, 'hey, you're still here...' I nodded and kissed her sweetly. Bri ran her hand through my hair and said, 'You aren't thinking about marriage and kids, are you?' I shrugged and said, 'Why, are you?' Bri shook her head and said, 'Not now, anyway...' I sighed and then stood up to get dressed. Bri sat up and said, 'Doesn't mean I never will want that...' I smiled and said, 'It's ok...' Bri stood up and kissed me again. I gazed into her eyes. Then I smiled again and said, 'I'll you later and this time, I mean it!' Bri smiled so pretty too and said, 'Ok. Later.' I slowly walked out the door thinking, 'I love you.' but i couldn't say it.. I wasn't sure if she loved me back. (it kind of hurt)<p>

Chapter 5. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm pacing the floor, wondering if I shoud tell Bri I love her. I decide I can't take it. I call her up and ask to meet up with her, so we can talk about something. Bri agrees to meet me and then we end up eating dinner together. There I ask her how she feels about me and she proclaims shes not sure if it's true love or lust. I tell her the same and we both agree we are very turned on when we are together. Then I ask her if she would be willing to try out a relationship with me. I could tell she had to think about it awhile, then she smirked and said, 'Ok.' I smiled and said, 'Arighty...' We finsished eating and then ofcourse went back to another night of long, hot, steamy, ectasy! Squeezing each other and kissing like crazy. Me thrusting her with all I have, making her cry out all helpless. She whines and says, 'Ok, I can't take anymore! Please...' I smirk and hit her hard one last time.. Then shes breathing fast, trying to catch her breath. I smirk and say, 'You ok?' She nods and says, 'Y-ea.. wow...' I grin and kiss her more. Then I snuggle her up on me and move her hair out of her face. Bri lays her head on my shoulder with a sigh and says, 'I'm so wore out now.' I smirk and say, 'Me too!' We giggle and then slowly fall alseep. The next day we wake up, only to make out again. I say to bri I want to take her to my favorite musieum in New York city. Bri agrees to go and i'm taking her for the first time, as my girl! It's sexy and hot. I can't take my eyes off her butt. So nice and round. Bri looks up at me with a sly look and says, 'Look at the art, not at me mr...' I smile and say, 'Can I help it?' Bri shakes her head and says, 'I wanna go with you after this..' I raise up my eyebrows, getting so turned on again. After that, we are riding back in a cab to go to he suite, when I get an alarming call from a close friend, who is questionning me about Tori who I met at the club. The heat is on now, you could say. Bri knew something was wrong and started rubbing my chest in a circular motion, kissing my cheeck and wondering if i'm ok. I smile at her, trying to hide my scaredness.<p>

Chapter 6. Jesse's pov.  
>So it turns out, Tori was passed out for hours and found by one of the hotel maids. Tori is now in the hospital, still alive! My friend demanded to know what went down between Tori and I, so I just changed the subject saying, 'I ended up with Bri, you know... She's still with me now. So sexy!' Bri smirked up at me and laid on my chest more. Then my friend told me that had nothing to do with his question and was demanding I answer him. Sweat was formming on my head and I was trying to stay cool, infront of Bri. So I got angry and said, 'Dude, i'm with Bri. I'll call you back later.' My friend thought I was on crack and I honestly felt like I already had my daily weed. I just hung up my cell quickly, taking a deep breath and wondering what will happen with Tori and I.<br>Plus I was horny for Bri. We get back to the hotel and i'm trying to have good sex with her, but i'm so nervious from the call. Bri can tell and trys to find out what it wrong with me, but I neglected to her anything and tried to finish having sex with her, but she pushed me off and said, 'Something is going on and as your new girlfriend, I think I have the right to know...' I sighed and said, 'You do have a right, but I can't tell you!' Bri looked my face all over with her worried eyes and said, 'What? W-Why?' I put my head down and said, 'If I told you why, you would hate me...' Bri shook her head no and said, 'Um, the sex with you is amazing. I wont hate you, trust me!' I sighed and said, 'You have no idea Bri.. Just know I would never hurt you, becuase you mean the world to me and yes, the sex is great! So let's keep on having it!' Bri sighed and just gazed into my eyes. I raised up my eyebrows and then she smirked and leaned back on the pillows. I climbed back ontop of her, spreading her legs and sliding back into her. Then I thrusted hard again, making her moan so wonderdfuly! (Ah, could this get any better?)

Chapter 7. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm now staying in a new apartment in New York, so I can stay with Bri. Ofcourse I plan to move her in with me, if she will. We have been dating awhile now and most of the smoke from my stranglings, have cleared... (I just hope they stay cleared!) I'm with Bri out to dinner and I say to her, 'I have something to ask you.' She smiles, sits up straight, clearing her throat and says, 'Ok then, ask away!' I grin and say, 'Will you move in with me?' Bri just glairs at me and says, 'Um, M-Move in?' I nod and say, 'Come on baby. I can't get enough of you, so I thought what better way, then to have you in my arms everynight!' Bri looked shocked and said, 'Ok um, wow... Not what I thought you were going to ask, but I think I could live with you easily! Just um, would we be having tons of sex?' I gazed at her a minute, slightly chuckled and said, 'Why, do you want to have lots of sex?' Bri turned somewhat red, grinned really big and said, 'Well, maybe... Just maybe...' I smirked and said, 'You are adorable!' Bri just smiled so pretty and cute. Now the night she moves in, is a very pretty night. The moon is full and i'm super excited. I help her unpack all her stuff and once we put the last shirt in my closet of hers, I wrap my arms around her waiste and say, 'Good. You are officially moved in, baby!' Bri giggles looking back at me and says, 'You are so sweet.' I nod and then say, 'Now it's time, I move into you!' Bri laughs and says, 'You are crazy!' I nod and say, 'I know baby.' Then I start kissing down her neck, raising up her shirt and messaging her chest. Bri leans her head back moanning and says, 'Oh God, i'm so glad I moved in!' I giggle and say, 'Wanna move in my bed?' Bri turns to me nodding and I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I toss her on it and start to get ontop of her. Bri smiles and goes for my belt. Things move fast and we are in a hurry to undress, so we can have ectasy. In the middle of almost completely undressed, I get a phone call. Bri is still undressing me and bitting on my ear! I'm trying not to moan and talk on the phone. Bri slowly grabs the phone from my ear and hangs it up for me. I look her shocked and said, 'What was that for?' Bri smiles sly and says, 'You are busy right now..' I just glair at her, as she pulls me ontop of her and wraps her legs around my waist. Ofcourse I become extremely hard and can barely stand it. So I slide myself into her and thrust her. Bri loves it and says, 'I know you can do better than that, mccartney!' I grunt at her and start to pound her. I lose my mind and say, 'Huh? Is that better for you? Hard enough for you?' Bri gives me a panic look and says, 'God Jesse, are you sick?' I nod and say, 'I'm the sickest there is!' Then I give her more. Bri starts to scream and before I know it, people in the apartment nextdoor, are banging on the wall shouting, 'Hey, keep it down other there! That's so nasty!' I smirk and say to Bri, 'No way i'm keeping it down. They can kiss my ass!' Bri moans and says, 'Oh gosh... Crazy...' I smile at her and start to move even faster. Bri can't take it and shouts, 'Oooh God! Oh my-oh my Goooood!' I giggled and start to moan saying, 'Yea baby... Take that like a good girl!' Bri whines and wiggles around, barely able to stay still. Then I give her a few more hits, releasing all my insides on her and yelling out! Bri cries out too and says, 'O-o-omy! Goooood! Jesse!' I smirk and say, 'Yea, that's how you do this...' Bri laughs and says, 'Ok i've had enough crazy!' I smile, kissing her lips and then say, 'You are a real trooper. You are going to fit in around here, really well!' Bri laughs again and says, 'Oh shut up, asshole!' I raise up my eyebrows and say, 'What was that?' Bri smirks and says, 'Youre an ass!' I frown and say, 'Are you mad at me?' Bri shakes her head and says, 'NO I f*ckin love you! And I love f*ckin you too!' I smile big and say, 'Well good. I love f*cking you too!' We both chuckle and then snuggle up tight. I really think my life is getting better. (I'm finally happy...I just hope things stay with way for me..)<p>

Chapter 8. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm waking up to do an interview today. Bri is still in the bed. She opens her eyes seeing me putting on a shirt and says, 'So you got the interview today?' I nod and face her saying, 'Yup. I wont be gone all day. I'll be home for dinner.' Bri yawns and says, 'Okay then.' I walk over to her kissing her and then say, 'Have a good day.' Bri smiles and says, 'You too. Good luck!' I kiss her again and then head out of the house to leave. I grab a jacket throwing it on, as well as a scarf. I get into a limo and check my phone. Nothing so far. The limo driver trys to ask how I am and I explain i'm tired. Then I look out the window and start to remenisce about last night, having amazing sex with Bri. It's hard to think about, becuase I get so emotional and hard. I have the best girlfriend in the world and I know it! Then my cell starts to ring I answer it and it is dead quiet. I say hello three times before a familar voice says, 'Why? I give the hottest sex and you try to kill me!' My eyes widen and my heart sinks! I'm dead quiet now and then I say, 'Um, who is speaking?' The girl is ovbiously pissed and says, 'Oh don't you act like you don't remember pouding me for an hour straight, almost cuasing me to bleed all over your f*ckin d*ck!' I gulp and say, 'D-Donna?' The girl chuckles and says, 'You are going to pay Jesse. I was passed out for almost two days straight and now that I got my life back, you are in so much trouble.' I got scared and said, 'Um ok...' Then I hung up with her freaked out. I tried to ignor it and it was so hard. Doing the interview wore me out. So when I got back home, I ate a little something and went to bed. Bri came in to check on me, thinking i'm sick and I say to her, 'I just have a headache. Will you message my back for me?' Bri nods and rubs my back smoothly. Then she kisses the back of my neck and traces around my ears. I smirk and say 'That feels much better babe, thanks!' She grins and then bites on my ear. I sigh and say, 'God I don't deserve you!" Bri giggled and said, 'Wanna take a hot bath?' I nod and get up. We go get in a warm bath and make out. I rub her al over with the loofa-sponge and then when we are ready, I tsake her in the bed and let out all my steam and stress on her, pounding her and making her cry out in a pleasurable, pain! After riding her for an hour and a half, making our bed squeak really loud, I lose it and then just snuggle her to sleep. Bri thanks me and says, 'You weren't kidding when you said we would have lots of sex.' I grin at her and say, 'Sex never gets old with you... I swear I could sex with you three times a day. Make you my three meals a day.' Bri giggles and says, 'Oh gosh! I love you so much!' I smirk, tell her I love her too and kiss her a little while longer, before trying to fall alseep and not worry about the call from Donna, but i'm scared they are going to turn me in! (I have to do something about it and soon...)<p>

Chapter 9. Jesse's pov. I'm out in a back alley, meeting Donna. It's scary, so I brought a gun with me. Donna seemed like a real pistal, so i'm not sure who i'm really dealing with. As I tremble with my words saying, 'He-Helloo! Donna?' Hands wrap around my mouth. Then the one hand reaches down and grabs my crotch. I freak out and start to squirm. Then I hear the voice in my ear saying, 'YOu still got it?' I don't know what to do or say and then i'm turned around, to face DONNA! My eyes are huge and she is laughing in my face. Then she says, 'You dirty, b*stard! I'm gonna make you pay. I sigh and say, 'Seriously, how?' Donna walks more towards me all sexy and says, 'I'm gonna make you cry and give you the roughest sex of your life!' I shake my head and say, 'Not gonna happen. See, i'm no longer available. I met this really amazing chick and she's moved in with me and everything..' While I'm busy talking away, donna kicks my crotch with her heel, causing me to fall to the ground in pain. Just when I think she's gonna kick me again, I raise up my eyes, close my eyes tight and pull the trigger! I shake as I hear the loud fire and i'm afraid to look. I slowly open my eyes and as I see Donna on the ground with blood flowing out of her mouth, I scream and start to walk away fast. Right then, Bri is calling my cell. I know if I ignor her, that will worry her but if I answer all scared and out of breath, she will know something is up! (What am I gonna do?) I rush to my friend's house and bang on his door. About that time he swings it open and says, 'Oh so it is you!' I frown and say, 'What? How do you know?' My friend shook his head and said, 'I dunno if I wanna hang out with you anymore man. It was one thing when you and I became playboys, but killing people, just isn't my thing. Then he slammed his door in my way! (Great, just when I need to talk to him the most..) The whole way walking back to my apartment, i'm so bummed and stressed out. Tears are flooding my eyes and I can't get over myself. (This time I really did kill a girl! How could I?) I get inside the apartment slowly and see Bri had fallen asleep on the couch. I kiss her cheeck and she opens her eyes. Then she says, 'Where were you? and, w-why do you smell like you've been near a camp fire?' I help her up and say, 'Don't worry Bri. It's all going to be ok.' She glaired at me weird and then followed me into the bedroom. I took my everything but my boxers and Bri took off everything but her bra and panties. We got in the bed and I turned to my side. Bri frowned and said, 'YOu ok? Why are you sleeping away from me?' I look up and say, 'Oh sorry, i'm just so tired babe. Come here...' I snuggled her up and then tried to sleep with her. The whole time though, I was freaking out about Donna. In my dreams, I dreamed of what I did and woke up in a sweat. Bri woke up too and say, 'Jesse, are you sick?' I nodded trying to cover up my killing and let her play docter for 15 minutes, untill we went back to sleep. This time I started begging God to let me sleep and not worry about anything. Finally Bri and I were back to sleep together.

Chapter 10. Jesse's pov.  
>I wake up to the tv turned on and Bri is sitting on the ege of the bed, wearing one of my t-shirts, with wet hair. I smile but then as I hear the tv say, 'Woman killed in an alley last night. Police found her, as they were chasing down a man who had just broken into a mini-mart. They assume he is the killer, but no evidence is found yet.' I freak and stay laying down. Ofcourse Bri turns and sees my eyes open. She lays down beside me and says, 'You feel better baby?' I nod and fake a big smile. Bri kisses me and then says sweetie, 'You want me to make you something to eat?' I try to act like nothing is wrong with me and say, 'Sure, sounds great sweetie.' Bri kisses the top of my forehead and walks off into the kitchen. I sigh heavy and take a cold shower. I look into the mirror after getting out and my face is white as a ghost. I can't face Bri, with this kind of stress on me. (I have to. I can't let her see me like this or let her know what i've done.) So I get dressed and head into the kitchen. Bri hands me my food and I sit down eating. She joins me and i'm quiet, so she starts talking away and wondering where I was last night. I cover up and say I was down at the studio. She believes me with a smile and then goes to blow dry her hair and get dressed. Once we are both cleaned up, we drive down to her parents to help them with a yard sale. I try to stay low key as possible, so not to be bothered. After a long day, I kiss Bri and leave to go with my guys. Bri stays with her parents to help clean up the yard sale. I'm out with my guys and i'm shocked, when I see Emily again. She's dressed so much sexier this time and is acting sexy too. I don't get why and just talk with her to be nice. After talking and flirting for awhile she ask to go home with me. I smirk and say, 'What changed your mind?' Emily shrugged and said, 'I dunno, I got to thinking how hot you looked and regreted not going with you.' I sighed and said, 'Well sorry sweet cheecks, but I got myself a girlfriend that just moved in with me, so i'm not available right now...' Emily frowned and said, 'Well, ok then..' She got up and walked off. Part of me wanted to feel bad, but I knew Bri was something else and it made me wanna go home and seduce her. So I called her up and asked if she was ready to go home. Bri said she was, so I picked her up from her parents and drove us home, so I could throw her on the bed and do her like there was no tomarrow! When we were done, Bri was curled up in my arms giggling and said, 'What made you bring us home and do that? hmm?' I shrugged and said, 'Maybe i'm inlove with you?' Bri bit the bottom of her lip and then her lips attacked mine to kiss passionately a little while longer. Then we turned off the lights and curled up to sleep. (Finally donna is off my brain and I can focus on Bri and the right time to propose.)<p>

Chapter 11. Jesse's pov.  
>On the night I want to propose to Bri, another scary thing happens to me. Tori ends up tracking me down! She appears to me as i'm leaving my apartment. I don't want Bri to look out the window and see so I cover Tori's mouth and sholve her into the cab with me. Then as i'm heading to the cleaners to pick up my tux, i'm restling around with Tori in the back seat, trying to keep her from geting to me. I don't have my gun with me, so I feel slightly unsafe. Though I keep holding her down. She fights with me untill we get to the cleaners. I obviously can't go inside, cuz she will get away. So I take her to the side, throw her up against the wall and say in her ear, 'B*tch, you better not mess with me! I can do worse than what I did to you last time. I actually shot the last slut that tried to get back at me.' Tori just looked at me so shocked, yet I knew she wasn't backing down yet. She grabbed for my crotch and said, 'How does that feel?' I smirked and grabbed her shoulder's, hitting her hard against the wall, surely cracking her scaul. (So I thought.) I walked off quickly trying to go into the cleaners for my tux, but Tori came up behind me and pushed me to the ground, going on top of me and digging her heel, into my ass. I screamed in pain and tried to sholve her off of me. She dug her heal harder into mt jeans and I could feel it sholving up my hole. It was so painful, my eyes got watery. Then Tori leaned to whisper in my ear, but I grabbed a hold of her long, crempy, hair and pulled it hard, making her head jerk and she screamed in pain too. I pulled even harder, till she rolled onto the ground. I quickly got ontop of her and started punching her stomach. She cried and begged me to stop. I couldn't controll my anger towards her. I still have no idea where this anger even came from, but i'm so mad at her and beating the living sh*it out of her! She got brave and raised up her head, bitting my finger. I jerked away and punched her in the face. She layed there out of breath crying and then I stood up and started kicking her. She yelled for help and screamed. I kicked her harder and yelled back, 'Take that, b*tch!' Before I could finish beating her, people were hearing screams and comming around the corner. I took off as fast as I could behind the other side of the building. Then after I waited and caught my breath, I tried to walk into the cleaners natural and pick up my tux. I got it, got back in a cab and called Bri to see if she was ready for dinner. She told me she was, so I hurried home. I got home, got cleaned up and took her to dinner. There I finally got to do what I wanted. (So I thought.) The waiter came to our table and said, 'Sir, there is someone outside to see you.' My heart sank and I slowly left Bri to go see who it was. Tori was waiting with another guy there to help her. I saw he had a gun too. I was so scared out of my mind, as the guy grabbed me by the arm and yanked me off with Tori. I tried to jerk away but the guy was super strong. Almost like 50 cent, strong! What am I gonna do? Will I ever propose to my Bri, who I adore so much?<p>

Chapter 12. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm sitting between this big, guy and Tori in the back of this suv. The guy has his gun in easy access, while Tori keeps grabbing for my crotch and squeezing it saying, 'This naughty boy pounded me, but never gave me my O. I think he needs a little pay back.' I just sat there not having a clue what to do. (If I could just get that guy's gun and shoot it. Maybe i'd be safe?) It wasn't that easy. We arrived at a hotel and went up in it. There the guy held the gun to my head, demanding I have sex with Tori. She was grinding on me and saying, 'I need that crotch up mine, NOW!' Then my cell went off. I looked at it and it was Bri. The guy grabbed the phone and I shouted, 'Don't answer it!' The guy gave me an odd look and said, 'I'm not going to answer it, fool! I'm throwing it out he fucking window!' I shouted,'No!' The guy started to throw it, but put it in his pocket and said, 'If you f*ck Tori the way she wants it, i'll give you back your phone. If not, then it becomes mine!' I gulp and Tori keeps shaking her ass in my face, allowing me to see up her skirt and notice her thong. I dread this momment and want to get out of it. The guy walks over to me, sholving my face into Tori's middle and yells, 'Lick it fool!' I shake my head no and the guy sholved it! So I start to lick her middle and she starts to moan. The guy finally lets go of my head and yells, 'Now f*ck the lady and give her what she wants!' Tori lifts up her skirt and I slowly undo my belt, sweating like crazy and worrying about Bri. Not sure how I got myself in this mess or how I can change things around. I guess I wasn't moving my belt fast enough and the guy whiped it right off of me and so shaking all over, I undid my pants. Then Tori pulled on my boxers and sat down on me hard. I grunted in pain and then she started moving up and down on me in a quick paced motion. I breathed heavy and felt my face red. It was slightly hard to catch my breath and I wanted this to stop so bad. Tori moaned shouting, 'YES! YES! YES!' I started yelling back, 'OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!' I felt my whole insides wanting to release and I help them in, hoping not to make a baby with Tori, trying ot save it for Bri! Tori bounced harder and harder on me crying and saying in a high, pitched, voice, 'Ooooooo! It feels so good!' I grunted louder, so sore and upset with myself. Then my cell rang again. I begged the guy not to answer it. Then when I was worried about Bri and not thinking, my whole insides exploaded out inside Tori. I was furious, that I didn't hold them in longer. Tori started slowing down then she whined to the guy and said, 'He got his O, but I didn't get mine. Baby, give me my O!' The guy threw my cell at me and said, 'Get the hell out of her, NOW!' I jumped up as fast as I could, grabbed my clothes putting them on and rushed for the door. Then I ran out, got a cab and tried calling Bri. There was no answer. I rushed home to the aparment and there I found Bri crying on the bed. I asked her if she was ok and she said, 'I hate you! YOu just walk off and dissapear all the time, making me think you dont' really love me. I'm just your sex toy! God I feel so used and stupid!' I tried to cover up, but she wouldn't listen to me. No matter what I did or said, Bri was pissed and not speaking to me. I ran out of the aparment crying and got in a cab, just riding around and crying my eyes out.<p>

Chapter 13. Jesse's pov. As i'm riding around, I asked to be dropped off at a bar. There I get drunk and yet meet another girl. I don't really wanna meet another girl, yet this one seems nice. (too nice) I tried talking to her and she listened awhile. Then I found out her name was, 'Nena'. We got to know one another and this girl wanted to take me home, but ofcourse I turned her down, still upset about Bri. The girl ended up leaving, so I did too. I went back in my cab and struggled to stay calm. Once though i've thought everything out, I get back home and find Bri sound asleep in one of my t-shirts only. I write her a long, note and tape the ring to it. Then I set it next to her on the night stand and go fall asleep on the couch, watching tv, trying to get my mind off of things. Next day, I'm a woken with Bri laying ontop of me and kissing my cheeck. I grin at her and say, 'Bri, hey beautiful!' Bri smiles at me and says, 'Hey, you ok?' I nod and then sigh. She looks my face over and then says, 'Tell me what's wrong!' I frown and say, 'Bri, I know you probably tell me everything about you, but there is something about me I can't tell you, becuase if I did, we couldn't get married and I'd kill myself, if I couldn't marry you!' Bri cried and say, 'I'm worried about you!' I sighed, kissed her sweet lips and said, 'Don't be baby, i'm taking good care of myself, I swear!' Bri layed on me and then I noticed her wearing the ring. I smiled and said, 'So you say yes?' Bri nodded and said, 'Mhmm... I love you..' I kissed her passionately and then rubbed her middle, since she had no panties on. Then Bri let of the kiss and said, 'You have enough time?' I nodded and then pulled down my pants. Bri sat on me and I thrusted her deep on the couch. Saying her name, while she said mine. Before I knew it, we both lost it and Bri squeeled. Then she giggled and fell limp on me. I held her tight and said, 'Oh God, I can't wait to we are married. You are my favorite girl in the whole world!' Bri smiled, still catching her breath. Then we both got up and cleaned up. We talk to all of our panrents about getting married and about plans. Then we all ate dinner. That night I was gonna go out with the guys, but thought i'd miss Bri too much, so I took her home and got in the bath with her. We sat in the hot bath kissing, while rubbing each other for pleasure. Then got in the bed to sleep and talked more about the wedding and marriage. Even about kids. It was an amazing talk, though we were both wore out, so we just snuggled up and went to sleep. Soon i'll make her my wife and I can't wait at all!

Chapter 14. Jesse's pov.  
>In the middle of planning our wedding, everything seems to be doing ok. Just my luck though, Tori is still out for me and I am only hoping Lisa isn't after me too. I already killed Donna for real and they are after the killer. COuld I be under anymore stress? Bri and I are at the hall, seeing where we wanna put the dj, the chocolate fountain and the cake. It's all so much to work on. I get a call and when I answer, no one is there. I get scared and say to Bri, 'Um sweetie, i'm gonna need to run down to the studio.' She doesn't want me to, but I tell her i'll see her back at the aparment. She goes along with it and I leave, wondering what will follow me. As I head into a cab, i'm grabbed and my mouth is covered. I look up and it's some weird, girl, i've never seen before. She pulls me off with her and as we get to this car, I say to her, 'Um, who are you?' She smirks and says, 'Tori?' I sigh and say, 'Tori what? She sent you?' She smirks again and says, 'I heard Tori say what a good, little, f*cker you are! I want some!' I get frustraited and say, 'Excuse me, i'm getting married soon. I don't think so!' I restle her and ofcourse it turns into a chicken fight. Finally I get to wear I have a good grip on her and bang her head against the car. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls to the ground. I panic and run. As I run, Bri is comming outside and says, 'Jesse! I thought you were going to the studio?' I stop in my tracks, think really quickly and say, 'I am, I missed the cab. I was trying to chase it down.' Bri looks at me weird and points to the cab pulling up right infront of us. I stratch the back of my head and say, 'you know, I go to the studio alot. I think missing one day wont hurt.' Bri smiles, kisses my cheeck and says, 'You are too sweet.' I sigh with reliefe and then follow her into the cab. We go home, make dinner and go over more wedding plans. Then we double check our invitaions and the guest list and get ready for bed. Once we are ready, we snuggle up and fall to sleep.<p>

Chapter 15. Jesse's pov.  
>Bri and I have been planning our wedding for almost two months now and i'm getting nervious, as the wedding is near and everyone is still searching for the killer of 'Donna'! I don't want to go to jail, I just want to have a normal, marriage with Bri and possibly a few kids. I love Bri, though i'm still afraid to tell her the truth about where I dissapear to, all the time! (I just can't do it.) However, she never ceases to wonder where I go. Bri will always ask me, forcing me to lie to her, time and time agan! Finally the night of my Bachelour party, is crazy. My guy friends not only bring lots of beer and smokes, they bring lots of stippers! Not a one of them know I have a gun tucked inside my suit jacket. I shoot someone at any giving time! Was I planning on shooting someone? (YOu could say i'm no regular hunter, hunting for deer.) The party gets going and while my guys get high and sholve dollar bills down girl's thongs, i'm staying alert at who will find me and missing Bri. (Maybe I truely am inlove with her. I certainly don't wanna hurt her) The guys grab my chair, lift me to the stage and all the strippers crowd around me. One of them starts giving me a lap dance and my eyes are wide. Her breast is so large and in my face. She grins at me seductively and says, 'YOu know you wanna suck em!' I shake my head and then she presses them towards me. So I panic and back up, almost falling out of my chair. (I do not like things are going so far. Good thing I have my gun.) My guys are cheering me on, while the strippers dance around me. The one giving me a lap dance, decides to sit completely on me and grinds on me, making chill bumps go all over me and the hairs on my arms, legs and back of my neck, all stand up. My eyes become low and my heart races. The stripper grinds faster and harder, making me sweat. It's all I can do to keep from getting so hard, though once she stands up, i'm sticking up! She grins and says in my ear, 'Let me take care of that.' I try to ignor her, but it's so hard. She leads me in the back room behind the bar and i'm trying to think about Bri, yet this wonder, woman, is right infront of me, looking more than sexy. She gets naked, making me so sore down low, that I almost can't breath. I do something horrible. I drop my pants and bang her, leanning her up against a bunch of boxes, pouding her hard. She screams and I grunt. Then when i'm caught up in the momment about to lose it, I think about my Bri again and how much she means to me. I end up losing it, even though I dont't want to. Things slow down and the stripper is laughing and smiling at me so happy. She smirks and says, 'You are a true professional!' My eyes were wide and I was out of breath. I grinned at her and said, 'Come here!' She walked up to me, acting like she was ready for round two. (I gave her round two.) I hit her upside the head with my gun and then threw my clothes on, rushing out. I snuck my way out of the party and started home. I got a cab and called up Bri. Just as I was pressing send on my phone to call, the cab driver stopped. I said to him, 'Oh this isn't my stop yet.' The car door opened and a big man got in. I pressed end on my phone, dropping my mouth. The guy glaired at me and said, 'You killed a close friend of mine!' I just sat there not sure what to say or think. You could say I was very speechless. Then the guy got in my face and said, 'Donna was like a sister to me, you know... Thats why you are going to pay for everything you did to her! I am going to make you suffer!' I gulped and sat quietly, shaking and scared to death. All I wanted to do was call up Bri, go home and snuggle up to her. This was more than I asked for. The cab finally stopped in a dark alley and I closed my eyes a minute, trying to calm myself down. Then the guy yelled, 'GET OUT OF THE CAR!' I quickly got out, the guy following behind me. Then he kicked me in the butt and said, 'WALk! NOW!' I walked into the dark alley, feeling for my gun in my jacket pocket. The guy jerked me by my arm and started to abuse me and kick me. I was very sore. (When can I grab my gun and just shoot him?) No time seemed like the right time. Finally I couldn't take it and the guy happen to get a call. I slowly and quietly got my gun out, targeting the back of his head. He was talking away about his job he was on right now and before he knew it, I closed my eyes tight and as hard as I could, pulled the trigger, now hearing the gun shot go off and I shook all over. It took me five minutes, before I could ever open up my eyes. When I did, I see the guy laying on the ground, on his face, smothered in a puddle of blood. Seeing all that blood and the bullet sticking in the back of his head, made me wanna gag and puke. I got up swiftly though and ran out of the alley, rushing around the corner so out of breath and sore. Scared and confused. Angry and frustraited. Just as I was hiding, my phone rang. Bri was calling me and I wanted to hear her voice, but I could barely talk. The cell kept ringing and I kept staring at it, wondering how I was gonna get my breath together to talk and what I was going to tell her. Since I snuck out of my own party. Finally I answered it and did my best to act natural. I told her the party didn't go good and that I was on my way home. Bri asked me to enjoy myself and take my time. I questioned her and she insisted I enjoy myself. So I went to the bar and got a beer. (What the hell was up with her, anyway?)<p>

Chapter 16. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm drunk at the bar, hardly able to talk or think. So I call a cab and do my best to make it home. When I get inside the apartment, i'm tired and worn out. (Having sex really was a mistake tonight, becuase i'm so weak down there) I can't wait to snuggle up Bri. I just hope shes ok. I go in our bedroom and shes got the lights off. SO I just drop my jeans, throw off my shirt, letting both hit the floor and then I search for her in the bed. I feel around untill I feel something silky. I grin and get in the bed. (Dang why is she hogging up the whole bed?) I try to scoot in, but shes on the edge and wont scoot and shes heavy all of the sudden! I start talking to her, asking whats going on and she wont move or talk to me. So I go to bend down to kiss her cheeck and realize her face is hairy. My eyes are huge and im freakingo out. I rush to turn the light on and when I do and get a good look at the bed, I get so angry and yell, 'EVERYONE OUT OF MY BED NOW!' Bri pops out from under the covers, looking at me so cuaght off guard. She has on soft pink, lace, bra and panties, with a pink shaw over top and looks like shes been having too much fun. This guy is there with just boxers on and looks like a muscularhairy guy. I'm freaking and screamming at the top of my lungs! Tears in my eyes, stinging and my voice quivers. Bri jumps up and says, 'Now let me explain!' I shake my head and say, 'Oh no, Ms. Bride to be. Now more like, Ms. Not so bride to be. OUT OF MY APARTMENT!' Both Bri and the guy are grabbing stuff and rushing out. Then Bri stops in her tracks, turns to face me and says, 'Wait a minute.. What about your amazing bachelour party? Don't tell me there wasn't sexy, strippers, all riding you all night long!' I sighed and said, 'No actually, I was missing you! UP untill now, that is...' A tear fell down Bri's cheeck and then she said, 'Fine!' She started to storm off and then I grabbed her and spung her back to me, dipped her backwards and kissed her passionately. Then when I stood her back up, I said, 'Now get the hell out here, you tramp and don't come back enless I say you can!' Bri looked at me so heartbroken. I grinned at her so evil and then she ran for the door. When she left, I sat on the bed and thought alot about everything. Had I become crazy? (Yes and I may know who to kill next on my list...)

Chapter 17. Jesse's pov.  
>I wake up alone and edgey. I'm not happy with the world, nor am I happy about the sunshine. I'm very disturbed about what Bri did. Even though I too, fooled around last night, it was different when she did it. It was like, full blown cheating on me! I couldn't get over it. Yes I still wanted her as my wife, though maybe I wasn't ready to commit? I tried second guessing, but I actually couldn't. After going through the day and doing alot of thinking, I had to track down that guy Bri was with and teach him a lesson. Bri was like my treasure chest and whenever I wanna dig for gold, I bang her hardcore. I can't let another guy go digging in my treaure chest, stealing my gold! I felt like a dirty pirate! So I hunted him down afer midnight. What I found in the dark, cold, alley, was something more. He had already been shot! Who? Has he stolen from other dirty pirates? (arg, i'm pissed now, maties!) Who could have done this? I hurried out of the alley and back into a cab. Bri started texting me, begging to come back home. I told her I had to think it out and talk it over with myself. Ofcourse she played dirty and used the sex card. Started sending me sexy, pictures of herself nude and I lost it. I get back to the apartment and Bri shows up in nothing but a lace, robe and stilettos! I quickly drop my close and attack her. We kiss passionately all the way to my bedroom and then climb up on the bed. I untie her robe, lift her legs and insert myself in her. Then I quickly start to bang her. Bri moans, whines and whimpers. Bri exclaims she missed me last night and while I too am moanning out loud, I tell her I missed her too. Then I scoot her more onto me and pound harder. Bri yells out and begs for the feeling to go away. Not much longer, she actually squirts out all over me! I grin with delight and go harder, about to squirt out as well. Bri screams like shes beeing raped and says, 'PLEEEEEEEEEASSSSSSSEEE!' I grunt, as I feel myself ready to expload on her. Then I feel my whole body turn blood red. Finally, I lean myself back, letting it all out inside her and grunting out of controll. Bri squeels and yells, 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!' Then when i'm done, I fall back completely and just lay there not able to breath well. Bri too is barely breathing. Once we are calm, we snuggle up tight and start wrapping our legs around each other and our arms hug each other up. Then we lock our tounges together, making out and experiencing the most intense ecstacy, I think we've ever had together. It was more than beautiful and I knew she was more than a soul mate. I had to marry her and spend my life with her, becuase I will never have it this good with anyone else. I get so into it, I start confessing my love to her in French. Bri doesn't understand me word for word, but she knows I forgive her and wanna spend eternity with her! (I know she wants to spend it with me too!)<p>

Chapter 18. Jesse's pov.  
>When I wake up the next day, Bri's body and my body are both intwined, locked up together and almost touching each other's souls. I smile so big and just hold her awhile, before waking her up. Then I gently wake her up and ask her to marry me again. Bri says yes and then the wedding goes on, like business as usual. We keep on planning untill everything is perfect and ready. We have our wedding rehersal and then the dinner right after. I'm so excited to marry Bri and leave for a honey moon. (Get out of New York City awhile...) Once the dinner is about over, I step outside for some resh air. Little did I know, i'd get some fresh ass kicking. Another random guy just came at me, beating on me and popping me in the mouth. Blood came spilling out of my mouth and I was very firghtend. Finally I said, 'Wha-t do you want?' The guy smirked and said, 'You killed my brother, you b*stard!' I just paused trying to think things over and think of who all I killed so far. My mind was racing and the guy wasn't giving me a chance. He yelled in my face and said, 'My only brother! Was out on a date and you killed him!' I put my hands up in the air and said, 'Man chill, you've got the wrong guy!' The guy just glaired at me, shovled me to the ground and said, 'Go die!' Then he walked off. I barely stood up, feeling the pain in my jaw. Bri happened to come out to see me and I tried to hide, but she caught up to me and said, 'Oh my God! What's going on?' I tried to hide my face but Bri got me to face her and she screamed and said, 'What happened baby? TELL ME!' I sighed and said, 'Now don't freak, but I just got mugged. I got all my stuff back though.' Bri screamed and wanted to call the cops but I dared her to. Bri was confused, but I couldn't let her know the truth, when we are supposed to get married tomarrow. So we get back to the aparment and she helps me clean up, trying to make my face look descent for the wedding tomarrow. Once we were all set and ready, we dropped most of our clothes and crowd into bed, excited and snuggling up. Tomarrow was indeed the big day and I prayed nothhing else stood in our way!<p>

Chapter 19. Jesse's pov.  
>It's the day of the wedding and the sun looks happy. I'm in a cab, all dressed up and heading towards the church. Bri is already there getting all dressed up, I suppose. (I can't wait to see her white gown.) the cab keeps rolling and as I looked out the widow, I see we are passing up the church. I yell out, 'Excuse me, we are passing up the church!' The cab driver doesn't say a word. I panic and start trying to call up one of my friends. Before I know it, the area we are in, is no longer bright and happy. It's gloomy and erie. The cab finally stops and the driver faces me saying, 'Get out...' I just glair at him and then he yells, 'GET THE HELL OUT!' I hurry up and get out of the cab. I stand there, watching the cab driver go quickly. Then I feel this evil presence. I stay calm as best as I can, but i'm scared to death. Then this deep voice says, 'You might have gotten my wing man, but now you have to mess with me.' I gulp and decide not to turn around. My whole body is shaking, with fear. Finally the man grabs my arms and turns me around to face him, putting a gun right in my face. I can only imagen my face looking pale white right now. The last thing in my mind, was, 'Only 30 more minutes till the wedding starts...'<br>Then i'm knocked out and don't awake till 6pm at night, in some weird bed, at this big house. (Where am I?) The guy that had the gun in my face, came into the room glairing at me. He looked out the window a minute, then faced me again and said, 'So I hear you like to f*ck?' My eyes were wide and I was scared to death, he was going to hurt me. Then he faces the bathroom door and says, 'Come on out sweetie!' This tall, blonde came out into the room. (Dude she looks like my ex.) My mouth dropped and I was so upset. She came up on the bed and the guy left out of the room saying to me, 'If you don't please her, you will deal with me.' I sighed big and faced the girl again. She grinned so seductive and licked up my neck, to my chin, then pushed her tounge into my mouth and forced us to makeout. I pushed her away and said, 'I was supposed to get married 3 hours ago.' The girl smirked and said, 'What changed your mind?' I frowned and said, 'I think you know!' She giggled and went back to kissing me and rubbing my check. I wanted so bad to leave and get to Bri, but I was deffently trapped. Things were crazy and I wasn't performing like she wanted me to. She threatend me and said, 'I'll get the big man out here, if you don't give me what I want!' I looked at her like she was messed up and slowly pulled out my gun. She screamed and I quickly shot her without thinking. Ofcourse I was freaked out, as I see blood comming out of her chest and shes back on the bed, dead. I hear people in the hallway comming to check on us, so I rush off the bed and start trying to open up the window. Once it's up, the big man runs in and sees i've killed the girl and that i'm leaving. He trys to stop me, but I jump out of the window, not having a clue what would be below me. I fall and look down, now yelling out and closing my eyes, embracing death. Before I know it, i'm laying down in pain, wondering what I will see when I open my eyes. I'm afraid. I wait. Then I can't seem to hear anything going on. Maybe heaven is quiet or Hell isn't that bad? I finally open my eyes and i'm in another dark alley. (Wow I didn't die) Then I look down at my body, seeing i'm all twisted about. (OK, I didn't die but oh God i'm in so much pain!) My cell starts going off and I want so bad to answer it, though I can't hardly feel my hands. It takes me forever to reach my phone and call for help. Now come 12pm, i'm in the hospital. I'm laying in the bed, so sore and scared to see my face and how bruised it's going to look. Not much longer, Bri appears in the room, in the most beautiful, white, gown. She has majour tears in her eyes and when she sees me, she just crys harder. Then she comes up to me, barely puts her hand ontop of mine and says, 'I can't believe it! Why?'I was so scared that she knew about my gun and all the people i've killed. Though she kissed the top of my head and said, 'Whoever did this to you, is going to jail. I have the police tracking them down!' I freaked and said, 'You have the police involved?' She nodded and said, 'Don't worry. They can't keep mugging you just becuase you are rich and you can't walk around with a body guard everywhere you go or you wouldn't have a life!' I sighed heavy and just layed there tired. Then I said to Bri, 'Are you upset I missed the wedding?' Bri nodded and said, 'Yes. It meant everything to me! I'm just glad you are okay though! We have our whole lives to be together!' I sighed with relife and said, 'I was looking foward to the wedding Bri. I'm so pissed I missed it!' Bri kissed the top of my head again and said, 'Is there anything I can get you, Jesse?' I shook my head and said, 'Will you stay with me please? I can't be left alone, Bri! Bad things happen!' Bri's eyes looked my face all over worried and then she took my hand again and said, 'I wont leave your side!' I grinned and said, 'I love you Baby!' Bri grinned back at me and said, 'I love you too!' We gently kissed and then I said, 'Hey Bri?' She said, 'yea?' I frowned, gulped and said, 'How bad do I look right now?' A tear ran down Bri's face and she said, 'You look beautiful, Jesse!' I smiled, but knew she meant the total opposite, she just didn't wanna break my heart. I sighed and she gently laid on my chest. I put my arm around her and hugged her up to me, slowly rubbing her arm. Then I said, 'Well, you are more than beautiful in that white, dress!' She thanked me and just layed in my arms. I hugged her a little tighter and held back the tears as much as I could, swallowing and sniffig.

Chapter 20. Jesse's pov.  
>I'm home from the hospital now and sitting in a wheel chair. Bri is taking well care of me, although i'm disappointed shes not my wife yet. As I sit in the chair forever on the balcany and do lots of thinking, I get so much more angry and upset that my wedding day was screwed. So I decided I couldn't sit back and let it pass. I had to do something about it. As soon as I could get out of this wheelchair completely, I was going to find that man and teach him to mess with me on my wedding day! Yes, it was all planned out. Bri came out to check on me and said, 'Are you sure you are ok?' I smiled sly and said, 'Oh trust me, i'm perfectly fine!' Bri glaired at me a minute and then she said, 'Um ok Jesse, seriously. Sometimes, you scare me.' I looked up at her a minute and then smiled saying, 'Whatever do you mean, baby?' Bri sighed, kissed my cheeck and said, 'Tell me when you are ready for bed. I'll help you in!' We kissed and I thanked her, before going back to my thoughts. I thought everything over really good in my head and planned it out all. I even knew the person to frame, if I had to! When I was tired enough, I called for Bri. She came back out to me and helped me undress and get in bed. Then we snuggled up some and tried sleeping. I was having alot of trouble sleeping, cuz I was sad Bri wasn't my wife yet and I was still in alot of pain. However, my mind too was at work and it too was a reason I couldn't sleep. Bri finally kissed me and said, 'You ok? You look like youre sore!' I nodded and said, 'My legs hurt the worst.' Bri rolled her bottom lip and said, 'What can I do for you, honey?' I shook my head and said, 'Nothing, just ease my mind please?' Bri smirked and kiss by my ear whispering how much she loves me. I chuckled feeling chills on my neck and said, 'Damn, I wish my legs were normal again, so I could bang you!' Bri giggled and said, '<br>Awe honey, it's not your fault. Soon you will be back to normal, we can get married and then you can bang me all you want!' I sighed and said, 'Yea, you are right. Heh, I love you!' We kissed, Bri told me she loved me too and then we tried to sleep. It still wasn't easy, but I finally drifted off!

Chapter 21. Jesse's pov.  
>The next day i'm sitting back in the wheel chair texting on my phone. I have no plans to go anywhere, though Bri is getting dressed for work. She's only working for a couple of hours, so i'm not home all day helpless. While she is gone, I get this text message from a unknown number. I read it and almost fall out of my wheel chair, as I read that it's Tori and shes telling me i'm going to be a daddy. I don't wanna believe her but then she meesages me a picture of her ultra sound and I nearly cry my eyes out. (Grr.. Now I have to kill two people!) It aggrivates me that I can't really do anything about it, yet I know I have to soon. When Bri comes home, she can tell something's bothering me. I do my best to hide it though. We eat dinner together and then watch some tv. After that I roll myself back out to the balcany and do some more serious thinking. Bri gets a shower and then offers to help me get in the shower. I'm so weak still, she actually has to help me step into the shower and then I quickly wash, so not to fall down. Then I dry off and get clean boxers on. Bri helps me back in the chair and rolls me to the bed. We get in and snuggle. I kiss her passionately, adding a little tounge with it. After that, we talked and Bri tried to find out what was going on in my head, but I refused to let her know. Instead, I told her I was just down about being in a wheelchair all day and she cheered me up some, then snuggled in my arms, kissed me goodnight and we tried falling fast alseep. All the while, I still didn't know what to do about the baby. I wanted to kill Tori, though did I wanna kill my own baby? (If only I had killed her before, she got preagnant!)<p>

Chapter 22. Jesse's pov.  
>Now that i'm out of my wheelchair, i'm still weak, though i'm ready to kill! I'm in the alley, waiting for my prey. (Two of them actually) It's dark, quiet and spooky. Then finally I hear the clatter of heels. I look up and there stands Tori. She grins and says, 'Knock knock.' I glair at her and say, 'Who's there?' She smirks sly and says, 'Your baby, what now?' I just glair at her more and then say, 'Knock knock.'<br>She looks at me weird, sighs and says, 'Whos there?' I smirk as well, hold up my gun and say, 'Death!' She gasp and I pull the shot. Then she falls to the ground, bleeding to death. I hate that I killed one of my mine, though I had to! I couldn't have a baby with Tori. Once that was over, I escaped into the night, now ready for my next mission. I felt like one of those sly guys, in a spy movie. I could even hear the music in my head. (Have I really become a little boy who pretends, yet i'm still a big boy who commits murder for pleasure?) Once i'm in a whole other part of town, I see the big man leaving his hotel. I wait till he gets into a cab. Then I manage to follow him and see where he goes. When he stops at a bar and gets out, I wait. He sure enough, is gonna enter around from the side door. I just wait, like a lion waits on his prey. Then as soon as he came to the door, I couldn't hold back and shot him! (This was so for messing up my wedding day!) He laid on the ground bleeding and you would think i'd be grossed out but to be honest, i've gotten kinda use to this and feel really good about it. So good, I couldn't wait to get home to Bri. I first went in the bar and got some drinks. Then I rushed home. I was still weak, but felt like my legs were getting better. (This is the night I put these new legs back to use.) Bri was laying across the couch in one of my t-shirts watching tv. I came in and she greeted me. Then I went over to the tv and shut it off. Bri sat up and said, 'Hey, what are you doing that for?' I smirkd and said, 'Victory is mine!' Bri looked at me weird and worried, then said, 'What?' I smiled and said, 'Baby, my legs are feeling better! You know what that means, don't you?' She sighed and said, 'Oh God, tonight?' I nodded and limped over to her. I sat down and picked her up setting her on my lap. Then I giggled, messaged her chest, kissed up her neck and started to moan loudly. Bri giggled too and said, 'You are so crazy.' I chuckled and said, 'Mmm, well, you shouldn't lay around in my t-shirts. Bad girl!' I spread her legs and started rubbing down her middle. Bri moaned and said, 'God, why?' I kissed up her neck more and then whispered in her ear, 'You haven't been missing this?' Bri sighed and said, 'I have but, i'm just not sure i'm in the mood, hon.' I sighed too and said, 'Well I am babe!' Then I undid my pants and Bri helped me take them off. Then she said, 'You sure your legs are ready for this?' I nodded and said, 'Trust me love, i'm fine.' She half grinned and went along with me. Once my pants and boxers were off, I took off Bri's panties and kissed up her legs, till I reached her middle. I sucked on it awhile, making her crazy. Then I knew she was in the mood enough now. So I made her sit on me and moved her up and down on me, getting a pace going. Bri moaned as she bounced on me. I moaned too and got excited. Then it felt so good, I moved her harder. She whined and supported her hands on my legs. Ofcourse my legs were still somewhat weak and started to burn. I couldn't help myself cuz it felt so good and moved her up and down harder and faster. Bri started to whine louder and said, 'Jesse, I can't take it!' I grunted and said, 'Too bad! Take it!' Bri whined more and then started squeeling. My legs burned more, making me grunt louder. I couldn't stop things, becuase I was about to lose it. I could tell Bri was losing it too. I bounced even harder, making her scream. I loved it and said, 'Yeeeaaa! That's right baby! Lose it on me!' Bri screamed louder and I grunted, feeling my legs wanting to give out. Finally the pain was over taking the pleasure and I lost controll of Bri, having her fall off me on the floor. I too collasped onto the floor and just laid there upset. Bri got up quickly, rushing over to me and said, 'Jesse, are you ok?' I sighed and said, 'No damn it Bri, my legs gave out!" Bri gasped and said, 'Do I need to call 911?' I shook my head and said, 'No Bri, just help me on the couch please, till you get my wheel chair!' Bri helped me on the couch and said, 'Ok i'll get your chair now.' I stopped her and said, 'Wait, please help me!' She looked at me weird and said, 'What?' I grinned and said, 'I wasn't finished!' Bri sighed and said, 'Oh fine then!' She got ontop of me, as I was laying on the couch and sat back on me. Then I bounced her up and down again, trying to get back to the pace we were at. Bri held up her hair to cool off, screamed so wonderfully and her chest almost smacked her in the face. I smirked and said, 'God Bri, why is your chest so large? Did you get a boob job?' Bri laughed and said, 'They've always been this large Jess.' I giggled and said, 'What a hot damn girl I have. I can't wait to marry you baby!' She smiled and said, 'Youre hot too.' I grinned and then was too tired to go anymore so I said, 'You are going to have to take over babe. I can't go anymore, my legs hurt.' Bri sighed and started rocking herself up and down. I grunted and said, 'Yea, good job girl...' Finally I could tell Bri was enjoying it cuz she licked her lips and rocked herself faster and harder. I felt her pressing down more and it felt so good, I yelled out and said, 'God woman, youre amazing!' She giggled and went harder, seeing how crazy it made me. I moaned and grunted harder and yelled out. Bri finally started losing it on me and was panting so hard and moanning louder saying, 'O...O...O-O-God!Goooooooooooooood!' I loved it and couldn't believe her. Then I could feel her dripping all over me and she slowed down, breathing heavy and laughing so happy and cute. She looked down at me finally and said, 'I-I-love you so much!' I told her I loved her too and then she gently laid down on me kissing me. I ran my hand through her hair and just held her. It was so crazy and hot, I didn't want it to end.

Chapter 23. Jesse's pov.  
>My legs are finally getting stronger, this time for real. I feel so good that alot of people, including Tori, are out of my way and I can marry Bri now. We are back to planning and ofcourse had to re-schedual and re-decorate everything. Once we get home, we are tired but i'm never too tired to make love. Since my legs are almost normal again, i'm not weak. Bri is getting ready for bed and i'm obviously horny thinking about her being my wife and I decide to go ahead and get naked, before I get in the bed. Bri comes out with her hair down, her make-up is washed off, her breath is minty and shes wearing nothing by one of t-shirts like always and panites. (Wow she chose to wear the silky red ones tonight. Damn.) Bri gets in the bed and I snuggle her up and start kissing her neck. She sighs and says, 'Why are you naked? Not tonight!' I know exaclty how to get her in the mood, so I reach down under the covers and start rubbing her middle. Bri whines and says, 'Jesssseee... why?' I smile and say, 'Becuase I need you.' She rolls her eyes and lays there. The more I rub her, the more I can tell shes having trouble fighting it. Finally she starts to get super quiet and her lips quiver a little bit. Then she lets out a soft moan. I love it and say to hear, 'Can I taste ya?' Bri sighs and says, 'Ok...' I pull down the covers, pull down her panties and start to lick all over her middle. Bri gets wetter and moans more. Then I decide to suck on her, untill shes ready to have me. When shes ready, I start to insert myself. Bri stops me and says. 'Jesse, aren't you going to put on protection?' I raise up my eyebrows and says, 'Um, no? Why do we need to? We are getting married soon, aren't we?' Bri sighs and says, 'You really want children?' I nod and say, 'I do and with you, if you don't mind..' Bri smirks and says, 'Ok crazy. If you wanna be Mac Daddy!' I smirk too and once i'm in her, I lean down, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close on me and start to kiss her sweet lips passionately. Bri moans more, as I start thrusting her slowly. Then I can feel the pleasure and start to move faster. Bri moans louder in our kiss and I grin, not letting go, but pressing in, holding her tighter and digging deeper. Bri let go of holding my wasit and gripped onto the back of my hair, obviously knowing I would go harder in her. Sure enough, I found not able to controll how good it felt and start pouding her. Bri begain to scream out and whine. I grunted and loved every minute of it. Then I whispered in her ear and said, 'I just can't get enough of you. No matter how long or how hard we have sex, i'm still needing more of you.' Bri giggled out loud and said, 'God, you are crazy! SOOO GOOOOOOOD!' I looked at her stunned and found myself rocking deeper and fast, making her head bobble and she laughed out loud with happiness and said, 'O...O...o-my...o-my gooooooshhhh!' I bit onto the bottom of my lip, grunt and pounded even harder, hearing myself smacking the very back of her, making her close her eyes tight and scream so loud in my ear. Then my legs shook, as well as Bri's and I could feel myself ready to release everything. So I leaned back, pressed inside her as deep as I could go and felt everything burst out into her. I too closed my eyes tight, grunting and finding it hard to catch my breath. Bri screamed louder and said in a very high pitched voice, 'O my God!' Then when everything released, I leaned back down ontop of her and gently layed on her, just being still. Bri and I caught our breath and Bri said, 'I...can't believe you!' I giggled with her and kissed her passionately somemore. Than Bri played with my hair some and ran her nails across my back for me, stratching it, before I got up and went to the bathroom. When I was done, I got back in the bed with her and snuggled her up. As she layed on my chest and I played with her hair, she looked up at me and said, 'Jesse, why do we make such good love?' I looked down at her with a pleasent grin and said, 'Well, I guess we are made for each other?' Bri just smiled so pretty and raised up to kiss me. Then she snuggled back in my arms and I held her tight, so that we could fall asleep.<p>

Chapter 24. Jesse's pov.  
>It's only two weeks before the wedding and i'm very anxious to get it over with. I'd rather just hurry and elope, but Bri wants to take things slow, having all of our families involved and what not. She keeps saying, 'We have our whole lives to be together, what is your hurry?' What Bri doesn't know, is i'm scared of what else could get in my way. I've still never heard anything about Lisa, if she is alive or dead. So I just want to get things taken care of. One day Bri isn't feeling good and stays home. I am doing an interview and when that is over, i'm trying to head back to the cleaners to pick up more suits I had pressed. When they are picked up, i'm heading home. While driving, it's starting to rain. (Good ole New York!) It's getting kind of hard to see out the windsheild. As i'm driving carefully, this one car comes zipping out of the innersection and goes right infront of me, stopping and making me have to slam on my breaks. The way the car stopped, jerked me enough, my whole insides hurt! When I get out of the car and see we've almost crashed, a guy also gets out of his car, goes up to me, pulls out a bag and says, 'You Jesse McCartney?' I nod and say, 'Um, yea?' The guy sighs and says, 'I'm with the new detective company, R &amp; R. We have been trying to track you, seeing as you make a killing, for a living..' I nod and say, 'Yea, well, what are you gonna do? I'm rich.' The guy put up his fist, punched me in the face and said, 'Donna was a special friend to me!' I sighed and said, 'Well she shouldn't have been such a hoe. damn it, she spreaded open her legs so fast!' The guy yelled in my face and said, 'I can have you thrown in jail!' I smirked and said, 'And I can blow your brains out!' I pulled out my gun so fast, shot the guy and then shot him again, to make sure I got him. After that, I dusted myself off, got back in my car and drove home as quickly as possible. Before I went inside though, I had to come up with a reason, as to why I had a black eye. I guess I can tell her I got mugged again, but then maybe she will wanna move? (It's probably for the best, that we move.) I get inside and Bri is laying on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. I smile at her and say, 'You feel better baby?' Bri shakes her head no and says, 'No, not that all. You are never going to believe this...' Then she gets another good look at me and says, 'Oh my gosh! What happened to you?' I sighed and said, 'Babe, we need to move!' Bri sat up quickly and said, 'What? Move, now?' I nodded and said, 'Baby, this city is not safe like it use to be! I'm being beaten everyday becuase i'm rich. Bri, we need to move quickly!' Bri sighed and said, 'What about our parents? They wont see their grandbaby!' I looked at her with huge eyes, totally not exspecting to hear what she just said. Then I said, 'Wh-Wha-What?' Bri sighed and said, 'Yea, you got me preagnant becuase you refused to wear a condom, so what?' I dropped my jaw and said, 'So what? You act like it's not big deal!' Bri rolled her eyes and said, 'It is no big deal. You couldn't put on a codom, becuase you have release all your junk inside me!' I tried to hold her, but she was in tears. I felt so bad, for what I did. Bri went into the bathroom and locked the door. I knocked on it but she said, 'Go away Jesse!' I just sighed with pain and went, sitting on the bed, thinking deep. (I got another girl preagnant. Damn. I can't kill her though, shes my lover. Hmmm, how do I fix this mess?)<p>

Chapter 25. Jesse's pov.  
>Now that we are having a baby, we aren't moving. That kind of angrys me, since i'm not sure we are ready for a baby and I really wanna make love to Bri. We are laying in the bed and I start to caress her side and kiss up her neck. Bri pushes me off and says, 'You've done enough Jesse!' I sigh and say, 'Baby, we need to make love. It's the only way to keep our romance alive!' Bri looked at me with big eyes and said, 'You big jerk!' Then I sighed too and said, 'I know how to fix our mess, I checked into it.' Bri looked at me weird again and said, 'What the hell, are you talking about?' I half grinned and said, 'We can get an abortion!' Bri slapped me in the face and said, 'We will not! Why would you wanna kill our baby? Are you sick in the head?' Then I got to thinking of all the times I pulled the trigger on a gun and how nice it felt. It almost was calling my name to kill someone. It was a drive, that came into me and I was trying to get it off. Ofcourse that resulted in sex. I told Bri she didn't undertand, that if I didn't have sex with her, i'd end up doing worse things to her! Bri got scared and allowed me to take her. She layed on her right side, with her right leg up in the air and I sat up infront of her, pounding her so good. Bri screamed and shouted, 'Watch the baby!' I sighed and said, 'You are fine, woman...' She moaned and whined and I moaned too. I thrusted her over and over. It's like I was trying to get my mind off of shooting with my gun. I figured getting my O, would help. So I pushed and pushed, about to lose it. Bri gripped onto her pillow, as I went deeper and harder. It felt so good, as her clit just surrounded my man hood so perfetly and tight. As I pushed in, it gave her the pleasure but when i'd pull out, it would give me the pleasure. So we basically took turns with our moans, untill we got fast enough, we started moanning at the same time. Then I looked down into Bri's sweet, eyes. She was a beautiful, angel! So strong and sexy. The fact she was willing to have my child, let me know she loved me. I felt horrible and started to slow things down. Bri looked at me weird and said, 'Um, I didn't feel you lose anything.' I smiled and said, 'baby I love you. I'm sorry I ever even thought of abortion.' Bri grinned and said, 'It's ok Jesse. You are just scared. Don't you know I am too?' I nodded and layed her on her back. Then I got back ontop of her gently, wrapped the covers around us, got her legs wrapped around my waist, wrapped my arms around her so I could hold her, started kissing her sweetly and went back to thrusting, though this time, I went smooth and gentle. Bri moaned, looked at me in the eyes and said, 'What are you doing, sweetie?' I smiled and said, 'I don't wanna hurt you or our baby. I just wanna be passionate with you and make sweet, love to you.' Bri lit up and said, 'Awe sweetie, I love you!' I said the same, smiled and kissed her somemore. Then I kissed down her neck and rocked her on me back and forth, so gently and much slower than last time. Bri moaned so sexy and said, 'Mmm, you are so amazing!' I smirked and said, 'Anything to please you baby!' Bri giggled and said, 'God, so good. Better than before!' I got turned on badly and kissed on her neck harder. Bri grabbed on to the back of my head and said, 'Oh God, that is the spot!' I grinned and said, 'I'm getting it?' Bri nodded and said, 'Ooh yea, hit that spot right there! Please!' I smirked and said, 'I'm not going to hurt you or the baby!' Bri shook her head and said, 'You aren't, trust me! Please hit the spot!' I sighed and started to thrust a little harder. Bri moaned out loud so sexy and said, 'Gooood, yes!' I tried to controll myself, though it was making me so crazy. I hit a little harder and Bri yelled out and said, 'Ooh Jesse! Hurry, i'm losing it!' I finally let loose and started to hit her middle spot harder, to where you could her me smacking inside her. Bri's thighs shook and she gripped onto my shoulders, screamming out. I went a little faster and Bri's body started sliding up and down on the bed. Then she whined really loud and said, 'Here it comes!' I looked down and freaked, when I saw her white stuff dripping down on me. It made me so horny, I too started losing it. I didn't even have to thurst her again. Since i've never seen her lose it that much before, I lost it instantly. Bri chuckled and said, 'Oh wow. How did you make me lose it like that?' I shrugged and said, 'I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?' Bri sat up and said, 'No God, you were wonderful! You gave me such pleasure baby, I wanna do it again!' I looked at her shocked and said, 'YOu wanna do it again?' Bri sat up on her knees and bent down, leanning on her hands.' Then she said, 'Yes, I want more!' I laughed and said, 'Baby, I don't feel safe doing it again. I'm sorry!' Bri looked back at me with a frown and said, 'Fine, you lay back and i'll do all the work.' I shook my head and said, 'No baby, we can't. We have to protect our child.' Bri sighed and layed on my shoulder. Then she said, 'Oh alright, we'll do it another night.' I kissed the top of her head and held her in my arms. Then I got her to lay back on the bed with me and snuggle.<p>

Chapter 26. Jesse's pov.  
>We've decided to keep our baby and i'm glad we have. I'm getting excited to be a father. Even though Bri has to be sick alot. One night we are laying on the couch and i'm holding her in my arms. Bri coughs and I rub her shoulder. Then sits up and says, 'I'm so cold. I wanna go onto bed!' I nod and turn off the tv, following her. We get under the covers and then she says to me, 'I can't face my family Jesse!' I nod and say, 'Yes you can. They are your family. If you want your family to support our wedding, then you will be fine.' Bri shakes her head and says, 'They wont support me. They didn't even know we were living together. They are all gonna hate me.' I frowned and said, 'You are serious?' Bri nods and says, 'We need to elope!' I sighed and said, 'Well baby, i'll do whatever you want to do, though I thought you wanted a big wedding?' Bri started to shed a tear and said, 'Not anymore! I just wanna marry you, have the baby and move! I don't care about anything else in my life right now!' I leaned over kissing her, held her, rubbing her arms and then said, 'I love you Babe!' She looked up at me and said, 'I love you too Jess!' We kissed some more and then snuggled up tight. I sighed and said, 'So you wanna elope this weekand?' Bri nodded and said, 'In brooklynn?' I sighed and said, 'Yea we can drive down there.' Bri smiled so sweetly and held onto my chest. I rubbed her back awhile, untill she started closing her eyes tight. I watched her some and then kissed the top of her head. Before I knew it, I was getting so sleep myself. I turned off our light and just held onto to her. I knew Bri was my only support and I was her only support right now. If her family was going to hate us, this was going to be a hard road! The next day, Bri was in the bathroom doing her normal sick thing in there. I just sighed and turned over on my side. I knew if I went in there, shed tell me she was fine anyway and then i'd see her and get sick myself. So I didn't bother. When Bri was done, she brushed her teeth and then came back in the bed a little while. We kissed and I held her. Then after that, she started breakfast and I got in the shower. Once I was clean, I ate, while Bri showered. Everything was ready and we parted our seperate ways to work. I kissed her goodbye and told her i'd see her at dinner time. Once I left, I realized how much she meant to me and I smiled, thinking about eloping this weekand. Not only would it be secretive and romantic, it would be so soon and I could no longer wait, to be her husband. It was exciting me all day and I could not wait to get home to work. When I did finally get home, I picked her up in my arms and carried her into our bedroom. I confessed my excitement and love. Then I kissed all over her hot body, untill I was sure, I kissed every inch. Bri was turned on and made out with me. Then we got ready for bed and snuggled up so tight! Falling alseep and happy to be together. Not having a clue, what we were in for.<p>

Chapter 27. Jesse's pov.  
>It's the weekand of our eloping. So far, things have been going so smooth. I've not yet had to worry about killing anyone or anyone trying to kill me. Bri is in the car with me and she looks so beautiful, yet very preagnant. She sighs heavy and I say to her, 'What babe?' She looks over at me and says, 'God, I feel so fat! I look like it too, don't I?' I shake my head and say, 'No you don't. You look pretty!' Bri rolls her eyes and says, 'Whatever. I'm glad our families aren't going to be here.' I nod, though I kinda feel bad now not having our families there. Ofcourse i'm still excited to make Bri my wife. After driving for almost an hour, we are at the little chaple, where we will marry. I pull us into a spot and help her out of the car. Bri stands still for a minute and I say, 'Babe you ok?' She shakes her head, leans over to the grass and throws up everywhere. I frown and rush over to her. Bri starts bursting out in serious tears. I hold her tight and say, 'Hey it's ok. Don't cry!' Bri looks up into my eyes and says, 'I'm sick, i'm fat, we're getting married without anyone knowing or being here to watch, Why me?' I rub her back tight and then say softly, 'Forgive me. I promise it's going to all work out.' Then I pull her away from me to look her straight in the eyes and say, 'We can have a big wedding after the baby is born and everyone is cooled off?' Bri thinks about it and then smiles. I smile too and say, 'Is that ok?' Bri nods and says, 'It's fine hon.' I kiss her head and say, 'OK, ready to do this?' Bri nods, grins big and I take her hand to lead her inside. We go inside and the preacher is already at the alter waiting. This short lady comes by us and says, 'Hi, McCartney?' I nod and the lady says, 'Ok, stand here and when the organ plays, you can go on into the church. Walk slow!' I nod say, 'Thanks.' Then I look at Bri and smile so sweetly at her. Bri looks nervous but grins anyhow.' Finally we hear the organ and start to walk. We get up to the preacher and he starts the ceremony. We say some volwes, place rings on each other, share a kiss and then we are free to go as husband and wife! I carry Bri out to the car and then makeout with her passionately up against it. Bri tells me shes tired and wants to lay down. So we get back in the car and she lays her seat back. We drive back to New York City and go home. I carry her up to the bed and lay with her. We slept for almost two hours and when she woke up, she was starting to feel better. So we made out again and then got in the bath rub together, to take a nice bath. I held her in my arms, as we sat in the hot water and kissed. Then Bri told me shes glad we eloped and she can't wait to surprise everyone. I kiss her yet again and then help her back out. When shes all dried and i'm all dried, I carry her to the bed and get romantic with her. I can't get too romantic with her, though I just give enough to pleasure her. Bri gets frisky and pleasure me too awhile. Then I make us dinner. We eat, watch tv awhile and then off to bed. We are wore out from the day we had and are so excited, we are married. As we are going to sleep I say, 'Good night Mrs. McCartney!' Bri kisses me and closes her eyes. I rub her arm and hold her tight. Finally i'm asleep as well. Come next mornning, we wake up so happy. I tell her good mornning and she tells me the same. Then she kisses me and gets up to go in the bathroom. She didnt get sick yet, though i'm sure it will come soon enough. I'm prepairing myself!<p>

Chapter 28. Jesse's pov.  
>With the baby just weeks away, Bri is really having it rough. She's facing our kitchen, grabbing onto her back. I decide to go up to her and relax her pain. I kiss down her neck and rub her tummy. Then I kiss down her sexy legs and gently message her middle some. Bri moans and then says, 'Jesse, i'm misserable!'<br>I frown and say, 'Let's go lay down babe!' I help support her back, as we walk to our bedroom and I prop her up. Then i explain to her, a little sex would help her to have the baby easier. Bri seems ok with that, so I make some love to her gently and then hold her in my arms. Bri us snuggled up and half asleep. I talk to her some making sure she is ok and then turn off the lights to sleep. Next mornning, shes back to pain. I feel bad and can't do much for her. We both stay home today though and about 4pm, Bri starts having really heavy pains. I assume last night did the trick! So I start packing her things and drive her to the hospital and check her in. About 4am, Bri started to have the baby. (She was a big one. Yes, she.) I held onto Bri's hand and watched the baby being pushed out. It was crazy and seeing them cut the cord, was even crazier. There was blood, but not as much blood as i've seen before. I kissed Bri and said, 'You did it baby! You had us a girl!' Bri smiled so happy and free. Then they brought the baby to us and we held her in our arms, gazing at her and going nuts over her. She was our pride and joy and we couldn't stop looking at her and talking to her. Touching her little fingers and toes. I couldn't wait to see her open her eyes. Both Bri and I had greenish eyes, so i'm sure the baby will too! They had to take Bri to sew her back up! So I stayed put, rocking the baby. She cried when Bri was rolled out of the room and I said, 'Shh, it's ok.. Mommy will be right back! Hungary, aren't ya?' I patted her gently and walked the room with her. (Hey this isn't so bad!) After awhile, Bri came back in and I handed her the baby saying, 'She's hungary babe!' Bri nodded and pulled down her gown, for the baby to drink milk. I obviously couldn't believe it and got so turned on. Bri looked majourly sexy, breast feeding our baby. Later the next day, we go to take our baby home. We named her, 'Joy Lynn!' She truely was our joy! So cute and as we've started to spend more time and even days, her fave game has become, 'Peek-a-boo!' I must say, i'm a pro at that game! It always makes her laugh and makes me so in love with her and with Bri. Soon the night comes and I find myself ready to tare Bri up! Since it's been some time that we made love and Joy is asleep in her bed, I give Bri a romance she can't ever forget!

Chapter 29. Jesse's pov.  
>Since the baby's bed was in the same room as us, we have to kinda do things quietly. Bri and I made out passionately, rolling around in the bed. Then as Bri was on top of me, she whispered in my ear saying, 'I love you so much!' I grinned super big, said the same back and then lifted off her night gown. She threw it on the floor and slid down my boxers off me, also throwing them on the floor. With Bri still ontop of me, I ran my hands along her side and up her back, to her shoulders. I kissed on her neck and Bri started to grind on me. I sightly moaned softly. Bri grinned at me and layed her head on my chest. I felt down lower under the covers with my hand and slid myself into her. Bri just layed onto my chest, holding onto my shoulder. Once I was into her, I becan to thrust her. Bri sighed, trying not to moan loud and wake up our baby. Since it's been nights, that she wouldn't sleep. We finally had a moment to ourselves and I wanted to take advantage of this momment. Bri finally raised up her head, so she could kiss my lips. We kissed, putting our tounges in each other's mouth. I gripped onto Bri's tighs and rocked her more ontop of me, pushing myself deeper into her. Bri sighed again and grinned at me, durring our kiss. I grinned back and now the bed was somewhat rocking. We were trying not to let it squeak, so it wouldn't wake up our baby. Really we couldn't help it, becuase we were both so turned on. I kissed back down her neck and rocked her to the point, you could hear smacking. Bri couldn't help herself and started to whine. I loved it so much, I rocked deeper and faster. Finally the bed started shaking and squeaking. It all felt so good, I just didn't want to stop. Bri pressed her head into my chest, so she could somewhat moan and whine. I loved hearing her so much, it made me really give it to her. The bed rocked louder and Bri looked up at me with a red face and said softly, 'Shh, hon. Lets not wake up Joy!' I nodded and said, 'I want you so bad.' Bri smirked and wrapped her arms back around me. Then to my suprise, Bri stared helping and moving herself back on me. We created such a steady pace and then picked up the pace. I kinda grunted not able to help it, becuase we weren't far from loosing it on each other. Bri quickly kissed my lips, trying to shut me up. I smiled and moaned a little bit. I held into Bri's waist tighter and hit harder. You could really hear the smacking sound now. Bri began to shake and her lips quivered in our kiss. I grinned bigger and refused to slow down. It all felt soo good. Bri stopped kissing me and started chanting, quietly, in my ear, 'Ooh yea. Oh yea. Oh God yea.' I smirked and kissed down her neck again and said in her ear, 'I love babe.' Bri smirked at me and said sarcasticly, 'Ofcourse you do, becuase im letting you stuff my hole!' I nodded and went a little deeper. Bri layed her head on my chest and held onto my waist. I was still holding hers tight and giving it all I had. Finally I got week and felt myself ready to expload. Bri helped and rocked with me, so we were going in the same direction. That made me weeker and I couldn't hold back any longer. I squirted out everything inside and layed there panting out of breath. Bri grinned and kissed me passionately. Then she just layed on my chest and rubbed my arms. After I cauhght my breath, I got up to use the bathroom and then checked on the baby in her bed. She was sleeping so peaceful. I was glad she didn't hear us making love, becuase we were so rough and loud. I crawled back in the covers with Bri and held her tightly. We talked softly a little bit and then cuddled up to sleep. Once we were all cozy and comfortable, we shut our eyes tight.<p>

Chapter 30. Jesse's pov.  
>So far Bri and myself our having a good marriage, our baby is doing good but we have yet to tell any family about it. Only my parents and her's know we have a baby together. They didn't know we eloped. We start to plan a big wedding, hoping to get everyone together and fool them, you could say? So we plan the wedding and then we are ready to have it. We get a sitter for our baby, even though we really don't wanna leave her. Both Bri and I know it's for the best to put on a real wedding, to make it look like we are doing ok. Deep down, i'm ready to spill out my secret to my wife, becuase i'm sick of hiding my killings. Ofcourse I don't wanna scare her away. So we get all ready and i'm about to leave my dressing room. The more I look into my mirror, I know I have to tell my wife! She deserves to know the real me.<p>

Bri's pov.  
>I'm in my dressing room and looking in the mirror at myself. I'm wearing white, though I know i've had plenty of sex and done plenty of horrible things. The one thing Jesse doesn't know about me, is my bloody past! I am scared to tell him, though i'm tired of hiding my bad side and only showing my innocent side! As soon as I heard a voice say, 'Bri, it's time!' I turned to leave and a man grabbed my mouth. He yanked me off out of the dressing room, out of a window and into a black car. I screamed and no one heard me in time! I was scared out of my mind! Then I got a good look at the man and started to remember who he was. I shook my head and said, 'You'll be sorry for what you are doing.' The man smirked and said, 'Shut the bitche's mouth, I can't stand her accent!' I gasped and the guy on the other side of me, covered my mouth tightly.<p>

Jesse's pov.  
>I was leaving my dressing room and a friend of hers, ran up to me saying, 'Jesse, Bri is gone!' I dropped my gum out of my mouth and said, 'What?' She nodded out of breath and said, 'She left her cell in her purse and shes no where in this building! YOu think she got cold feet?' I shook my head and said, 'No, I think it's something worse!' Bri's friend eyed me up and down and said, 'Um worse?' I sighed and said, 'Please hold court while I take a smoke break.' Her friend's eyes got big and she said, 'Dude, you smoke now?' I kept on walking, feeling in my jacket pocket inside my suit, to make sure I had my gun and that it was loaded! I stepped outide into the cold and took a deep breath, now releasing my breath into the air. I could see blow by me slowly and I new I was ready to save my wife. I walked around the side of the building and kept walking into the dark, erie, alley! I walked so far back, I could barely see the shine of my gun. I adjusted my suit collar and then managed to climb up the brick wall. (I knew the all the alleys too well) Once I got over the wall, I kept walking into the night. I had to be swift with my steps, sine I had dress shoes on. I didn't wanna make alot of clatter as I walked. Before I knew it, I felt I was being watched. I stood still and didn't move. Then this guy appeared out of a dark shadow, into some light and glaired at me. I glaired back and said, 'Where did you take my wife?' The guy smirked and said, 'You aren't married yet..' I faced the ground and said, 'Well, you gonna tell me or do I have to blow ur brains out?' The guy laughed and said, 'You follow me and i'll take you to her.' I just looked at him straight in the eyes a second. Then I carefully followed him, gripping onto my gun! He led me to a hotel where I followed him into a elevator. It was obviously old, cuz is squeaked as we went up. I gulped and hoped to make it. When we got off, I followed him to a room, We go in and I dreaded to see what Bri would be doing. Bri was sitting in a chair all tied up with rope. She saw me and said, 'JESSE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?' I frowned and said, 'Um saving you?' Bri just looked at me shocked, so I looked back at her shocked! I quickly went over to her and she said, 'How did you find out?' I talked to her about it and then she said, 'So you know everything?' I looked at her for a second and said, 'What else am I supposed to know?' The guy smirked and said to me, 'Duude, your girl has killed like countless people! How could you not know you are marrying a murdurer?' I looked at Bri so shocked and said, 'Seriously, you have killed people?' Bri started to cry and said, 'I'm so sorry, you don't understand why...' I nodded and said, 'Oh yes I do! Then I pulled out my gun and shot the guy standing around. Bri screamed and said, 'JESSE WHAT THE HELL?' I smiled and said, 'Looks like you aren't the only one who kills people!' Bri's mouth dropped and we just gazed at each other a minute. Then she said, 'Ok untie me now, so I can f*ck you like there is no tomarrow!' I untied her and attacked her on the floor, thrusting into her, now seeing what a match we were after all! I felt so good that she knew the truth about me and i'm glad to know this about her too! We acutally got so caught up in making love, that we forgot about our own ceremony. Like Bri says, 'We have our whole lives, to spend together!'<p>

Chapter 31. Jesse's pov.  
>We wake up on the floor of the hotel naked and pleased. Bri grins up at me like shes drunk and says, 'God that was amazing. We need to f*ck like that everynight!' I nod and help her up off the floor. We clean up and head off to a cab. We get in and head home. Once we are home, I call up our sitter to find out if Joy is ok and when we can pick her up. She ask how the wedding went and we tell her something came up and it didn't happen. Then we go pick up Joy. After that we go to eat and head back home to rest from our long night. We are home and get a call from our parents wondering what happened. We make up all kinds of excuses hoping they buy them! We get ready for bed and try to sleep but Bri keeps moving around. I finally raise up and say, 'Girl, what is wrong?' She smiles and says, 'I can't sleep!' I smirk and say, 'I can tell! Why?' She grins sly and says, 'I want what we had last night!' I sigh and say, 'Oh ok, gorgeous, naughty, girl!' She nods and hops up on me. I laugh and we get out of our clothes. Then before we know it, we are naked and back to thrusting like we did last night. She road on me so hard and rocked so fast. I moaned and so did she. We went long and hard, before Joy cried in the other room. I wasn't finished, though I had no choice. I rushed to go check on her and then came back to Bri. We finished and layed snuggled up tight to sleep. Then we spilled our guts about ppl we've killed, had sex with and then confessed other stuff. Before we knew it, it was really late, so we had to get to sleep quick, so we wouldn't be dead tired the next day. Then slept sound untill the next day. I had no clue what would find us the next day...<p>

Chapter 32. Jesse's pov.  
>We woke up and we were still turned on, so we spooned for 15 minutes. It felt really good. The we got dressed. I didn't hear the baby cry and assumed she was still sound asleep. So we got all cleaned up and then I go into the babie's room saying, 'Miss Joy, wake up and see daddy!' I look at her bed and nearly have a heart attack! Shes gone! I yell out saying, 'Oh my Fuckin God! Bri get your ass in here!' Bri ran in and said, 'What the hell Jesse?' Then she looked around and said, 'Oh my God, where is Joy?' I couldn't hardly talk and Bri grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me and said, 'Where the fuck is joy?' I shrugged and said, 'I have no clue. We have to call the police!' Bri slapped my face and said, 'Call the police and i'm getting a divorce with you!' Then I frowned at her and said, 'Well what are we gonna do?' Bri sighed and said calmly as she could be, 'We are gonna march down to Drake's headquarters and demand our baby or shoot his brains out!' I looked at her weird and said, 'Drake? What?' She shook her head at me and said, 'God Jesse, You have so much to learn!' I nodded and followed her. Then I said, 'And what about work?' Bri smiled and said, 'If I lose my job to get my baby, i'm ok with that!' I smiled and said, 'I'll go load our guns!' Bri kissed me quick and went back to doing her hair. We weren't waisting too much time though and we were in a cab, trying to act like day to day living. The cab driver had a pleasent talk with us and then said, 'Have a good day you two! We thanked him and ran off into the alley, where we knew we could be lead to Drake's. Finally we arrive and I realize big this guy's place is. We try to get around the side, tho we are spotted and the big man himself, Drake smiled at us sly and said, 'I knew you'd come for your baby!' We stood up, staying close to each other. Then we followed him into the building. Both of us trigger ready to aim and fire at anyone trying to hurt us or our baby. We got back to this room and sure enough, Joy was laying in a crib crying. We tried to rush over to her but we were stopped and tied to a chair. Both of us trapped and scared. Then Drake said, 'I think ur baby is thirsty. You are bad parents for not giving her milk! You think a taste of Jack will be ok for her?' I glaired at him and said, 'You give that to my baby and I will blow ur brains out! Then Drake quickly aimed a guy at the ceiling, shot it and said, 'Like that?' Joy cried louder and I looked at him so upset. I looked over at Bri and she had her eyes closed. I whispered to her and said, 'What the hell are you doing?' She grinned and said, 'Mm, i'm thinking of my plan. I'm also thinking about our victory sex we will have tonight!' I looked at her shocked and said, 'Are you fucking kidding me? Our baby is gonna get hurt and you are worried about sex?' She looked over at me and said, 'Back off, i've been in this business longer than you!' Then I just looked at her still shocked and amazed. Finally Bri said, 'Hey Drake, are you lonely, becuase you are so big?' Drake glaired at Bri and said, 'keep talking mommy.' I looked at Bri freaked out and said, 'Babe what are you doing?' Then Bri said, 'I can pleasure you in ways you never knew, if you let my husband and baby go free. 'Then Drake said, 'yea I like that. I like the idea of having sex with you anyway.' I glaired at Bri and said, 'Babe, you wouldn't!' She nodded at me and said,' For your safety and for Joy's safety, I would!' I got really upset and then Drake said, 'You give me a lap dance and a blow job, then i'll let ur family go.' Bri leaned over to me and said very soflty in my ear, 'While I blow him up, you shoot him!' I nodded and waited paitently very scared. So the big man untied Bri and pulled her by the arm. I yelled and said, 'Watch how you handle my wife, man!' Drake glaired at me and said, 'You shut your mouth, mother fucker!' I faced the ground still worried. Then I had to close my eyes cuz I couldn't stand to watch the love of my life suck on the big man. It hurt too much. I tried to reach for my gun and it was hard, since I was so tied up. Joy still cried and I could hear Drake start to moan, as my wife sucked on him. I wanted to cry but I knew I had to be strong and get my gun. It took me so much work but I finally worked my way till my hand was free and then I worked at getting the gun. My heart was racing as my baby cried and my wife did the dirty. Finally I was ready and aimed the gun for Drake. He looked up at me and said, 'No you don't mother fucker!' He quickly shot his gun at me and it barely missed me, almost hitting my side. Causing me to cry out in pain and then I shot my gun back, almost hitting Bri in the back of the head and I yelled, 'Babe! Get out of the way hurry!' Bri looked my way and then dove to the ground. The bullet magically flew over her head and hit Drake in the lower stomach. Drake yelled out and blood came flowing out of his stomach. After that, Bri untied me and we rushed for our baby. I knew from that momment, we had to move out of town and right away, before our baby is in any more danger!<p>

Chapter 33. Jesse's pov.  
>Bri and I moved out of New York city, into my childhood town, Ardsley! It was old, far out in country and pretty much empty! There was no one gonna kill us here. Although I knew drugs were bad here. I tried not to focus on that and focus on unpacking! Joy stayed with Bri's mommy so we could move everything in. Then while we were moving our last bit of stuff into our new apartment, we wanted to try out our new bed. So we made love for two hours straight. Both us rolling around and having our way with each other. Bri screamed out as she layed on her bed and me, up on my knees, giving her all I got to give! We finally were so hot, I turned our ceiling fan, so we could cool off and then continue. When it was done, we kissed passionately and then cuddled up to sleep. I was so excited and felt much safer. Whever we go though, trouble seems to follow. We had no idea how bad the drug dealers were out this way! As I left the next morn for the studio, Bri and Joy kissed me good bye. I went out the front door and this guy jumped infront of me saying, 'You wanna buy dope?' I pushed him out of the way and said, 'No I do not!' Then the guy came back to me and said, 'Just one sniff and you will be so much happier!' I pushed him away as long as I could. Then he restled me to the ground and said, 'I need money!' I grabbed my gun out and shot him twice! Then I grabbed the dope out of his hands and ran as fast as I could. before anyone could stop me and hid my gun in the bushesh, first spitting on it and rubbing it with my sleeve, to clear my finger prints! In this town, crimes don't go unnoticed! Once I felt like everything was ok, I ran down the street and around the corner to a bus stop. A taxi happened to go past and I whistled for it. It came to me and off I went to the studio! No point driving everywhere and wasiting gass, when you can take a cab! After I spent the day at the studio I came back home for dinner. Bri sighed at me and said, 'Why Jesse?' I glaired at her and said, 'Why what?' Bri rubbed the temples of her head and then said, 'Where is your gun? Tell me now!' I came clean with a sigh and said, 'I hid it in the bushes babe!' Then Bri said, 'YOu know they will find ur finger prints, you dumb fuck!' I looked at her mad and said, 'Excuse me missy, I spit on the gun and whiped it with my sleeve! I'm not as stupid as you think!' Bri shook her head and said, 'Whatever, i'm just ready to live a normal life! No more killing people! After dinner, you have to go hide my gun as well. Since the killing was right outside the building, they will check every person in this whole complex!' I nodded and said, 'How is miss Joy?' Bri smiled and said, 'Taking her evenning nap. Don't wake her up!' I nodded and washed my hands. Then we set at the table together and ate. After that, I helped clean up the dishes and then went and got Bri's gun, taking it out back in the bushes, hoping no one finds it and knows who it belongs to. I got back inside and Joy was awake eating baby food. After that, I played with her for two hours and then rocked her for bed. Then I rocked Bri for bed, as we yet again, made passionate love. You could call us freaks, becuase we love to f*ck each other! We never seem to get enough either. For half the night, Bri faced the ceiling in such pleasure, as I thrusted deep into her hard and fast. Then I lost all my insides and collasped ontop of her so week! Bri petted my hair and then kissed on my face. We grinned and snuggled up to sleep again. Joy never woke up or cried once. Shes getting so big, i'm wishing she'd slow down!<p>

Chapter 34. Jesse's pov.  
>I had a bad dream that I was chased by the cops, becuase they knew the guns were mine. I woke up in a sweat and look over at Bri. Shes laying on her stomach so sexy with her hot, naked, body. I kissed down her back and layed on her holding her tight in my arms. When we finally woke up the next day, I told Bri about my dream. She told me to calm myself down and then there was a loud bang on our apartment door. I put on some shorts and a shirt, then went to answer it. When I answered, sure enough Police were saying they were searching for the ones resposible for the guns and had to do thumb prints. What they didn't know is the guns were in the bushes and I had spit on the guns and rubbed off the polish. There was no way they could find who did it. I let them take my prints anyway and said, 'You wanna get my wife's prints too?' The police man shrugged and said, 'Nah, it's ok. We've done enough today.' I hope today meant they weren't comming back tomarrow. I didn't wanna deal with them more than I needed to. Then the police man said, 'Hey wait, I know you!' I gulped and he said, 'yea, Jesse McCartney. Hey my little girl well shes 24 now, use to be little, she had all youre posters and cds.' I nodded and said, 'Wow how sweet.' It was getting so hard to have a conversation with him. Finally he said, 'I wont bother you for an autograph.' I sighed and handed him a picture of me with my name signed. He smiled and said, 'hey thinks. You really are as nice as they say you are!' That really made me feel low. I know my real self and i'm a demon gun machine. Not to mention I have sex everynight of my life! (Atleast i'm married.) Not much longer Bri came out wrapped up in the sheets and said, 'Everything go ok?' I held her and said, 'yes, everything is fine.' She smiled so sweetly and said, 'Good can we go back to bed awhile?' I smirked and said, 'More?' She nodded and so I picked her up and carried her back to bed. We layed back in bed and spooned awhile, kissing and holding each other tight. We slept an extra hour, untill Joy woke up. What a Joy to see her too. She was my everything, next to Bri.<p>

Chapter 35. Bri's pov.  
>Jesse is a wonderful father and husband. I can always count on him. Although he didn't know I still had some hidden agenda to attend to. Even though he knows I too have killed many people, he doesn't know how it all started or what kind of trouble I could be in if I don't follow through with certain things. Meanning there was still people after me and the only way I could get by sometimes it to have sex with people. I've had more sex than Jesse even knows about! I'm sure he has too but we don't tell each other becuase we don't wanna hurt each other. One night Jesse thinks i'm out with the girls but i'm actually on a date. I have to go on this date becuase this guy is a real dangerous guy and would kill me if I didn't do as he said. I was changing in the cab from my clothes I wore infront of Jesse to the sexy, red, dress I had to wear on my date. I didn't wanna cheat on Jesse but I had no choice. I had dinner with the guy and then had to go back to his place and have sex with him. It wasn't nothing compared to the sex I had with Jesse but it was very rough. I didn't mean to and at one point in the middle of my moans I said, 'Oh Jesse...' The guy glaired at me with an angry face and said, 'What did you call me?' I tried to clear things up but the guy through me off of his lap onto his couch and said, 'You'll pay!' I whined and said, 'No please!' Afraid he was going to kill me but he ended up having more sex with me and it was ten times harder than how he was doing it before. I cried out in pain as I felt him pound into me so hard. He grabbed a hold of my neck and went so hard I started bleeding. He smiled now letting go of me, slowing down and pulling out. I layed there crying and then the guy threw my clothes at me and said, 'Youre the worse date i've ever been on! Get out of here and don't speak to me again or i'll kill you!' I got up with my clothes and ran out of his place in a hurry! I hid in the bushes and got my old clothes back on that I wore for Jesse. Then I headed for a cab and got back home. Jesse and Joy were both sleeping on the couch infront of the tv. I smirked and krept past them into the bedroom. I cleaned myself up for bed and cleared up my face. Then I went back to them, kissed Jesse's head and took Joy from him. I walked her to her bed and tucked her in. Then I went for Jesse. I got him awake and walked with him to bed. We snuggled up and he started kissing me. I smiled and said, 'Did you miss me?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Did you have a good time with the girls?' I lied, nodded and said, 'Yea we really enjoyed ourselves. Thanks for letting me go!' Jesse nodded and said, 'Anytime babe.' We kissed again and as Jesse got romantic with me, I pulled away and said, 'Not tonight please. I'm tired.' Jesse sighed, hugged me up and just layed there with me. We shut off our lights and started sleeping together.<p>

Chapter 36. Jesse's pov.  
>In the middle of the night as Bri and I were sound asleep I could feel this heavy presence over me. My eyes popped opened and this dark shadow was right next to me. I tried to squint my eyes to get a better view and suddenly this cold hand was feeling its way around my neck. I gulped and whispered, 'Who is there?' This deep voice laughed and whispered back, 'She doesn't deserve you!' I was so confused and then another cold hand felt around my neck too. Both starting to close in on me. I was shaking not sure what to think and still coudln't see who it was. I got so scared I said, 'Bri? Sweetheart?' Bri moaned in her sleep and said, 'Hmm?' I shook more still feeling the cold hands and said, 'Where are you?' Bri took a second, then raised up her head to see me and said, 'I'm right here!' She noticed the dark shadow and saw I was scared. She jumped up screaming and the hands left my neck. Now the shadow was moving towards Bri. I turned on the lights seeing its a man and Bri yelled saying, 'Greg, what are you doing?' I raised up my eyebrow and said, 'Greg?' Bri faced me upset and said, 'I'm so sorry honey!' I was beyong confused and said, 'How do you know him?' Greg faced me with a smile and said, 'You didn't know our past?' I shook my head and said, 'Um know? Bri?' Bri was speechless and Greg smirked and said, 'Tell him Bri! Tell him all the times you made love to me, you slut!' I just glaired at Bri and she was crying. Then we heard Joy crying. Bri's eyes got big as well as mine. I went to run for Joy but the guy ran out ahead of me and started running towards her room. I yelled and said, 'Leave my baby girl alone!' The guy went into her room and then blocked me from going inside. He grined sly and said, 'You want your little girl? Oh you better pay!' I sighed and said, 'You want money?' The guy shook his head and said, 'Mmm no, I want my sex toy back!' I looked at him weird and said, 'WHAT?' Greg nodded as Bri came behind me and saw us. I faced Bri and she faced me looking so sad. Some reason I was very hurt when I realized the two had a sexual past. Honestly I couldn't get over it and said, 'Bri you slept together?' Bri nodded looking ashamed and said, 'More than once honey!' I faced the ground a minute and then back up at the guy who was grinning. I sighed and said, 'So what exactly do you want? Anything not to hurt my little girl!' Bri nodded agreeing with me and the guy grinned and said, 'Anytime I feel like fooling around, Bri has to put out!' I got upset and said, 'Why?' The guy smirked and said, 'Don't tell me you don't enjoy making love.' I knew he was right and the he laughed out loud and said, 'So anytime I want. You hear me?' I shook my head and said, 'Shes my wife! I love her!' Then the guy narrowed his eyes and said, 'You want me to hurt your little girl?' Bri yelled out quickly in my place and said, 'No! I'll do it.' I faced her more hurt and said, 'What? You will?' Bri nodded comming over to me, put her hand on my shoulder and said, 'Honey listen. I love you and this will be strictly business! I don't want our little girl hurt. Please just go along with this!' I knew exactly how to go along with it. We all shook on it but I already had a plan up my sleeve. The guy left and before any of us went back to sleep, I double checked every door and lock. Come the next day I was late from work becuase I had some unfinished business of my own. I found out where Greg lived and waited till he got home from work. I had already broken into his home and as he went to shower from working all day I slowly opened up his bathroom door. He looked around quickly and shouted, 'Hey! Who is there?' I quickly pulled the trigger back and heard him say, 'Show your face! Now!' (I showed my face all right...) I jumped out infront of him, pulled the trigger and saw all the glass on his stall door shatter and him fall in the shower with the water still running and blood shooting out of the side of his head. I ran and made sure there was no way they could track me down. That night Bri questioned why I was late and as soon as I told her I had to work over time, she stood up and said, 'How could you?' Before I could speak up, she started yelling and said, 'Just when we move and try to live a normal life, you kill someone! Give me your gun!' I stood up mad too and said, 'Well atleast I didn't sleep around!' Bri started crying and said, 'Yeah. You weren't the one raped last night!' She ran off away from me into our bedroom and I cried too. Joy just sat in her high chair not sure what to think. Then I rushed into our bedroom to talk things over with Bri and make sure she was ok. Once we had clamed down and talked some things over, we went back to cleanning up dinner and I took Joy into the living room to watch cartoons. I played games with her and then we fell asleep on the couch together. Soon Bri woke me back up and we all went to bed. <p>


End file.
